Hyuuga Haruno
by Kim Keyna
Summary: "Jadi, Neji dan Sakura hanya tinggal berdua di rumah itu? Bukankah sesuai kesepakatan sebelumnya kita akan menaruh beberapa pelayan untuk melayani mereka? Apa itu akan baik-baik saja?" /Hyuuga Sakura hanya miliknya. Hanya milik Hyuuga Neji seorang./chapter 9 update/Happy reading
1. Chapter 1

"**Hyuuga Haruno"**

**Naruto sudah hak paten milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Dan saya cuma pinjem karakter saja,**

**Pairing : Hyuuga Neji – Haruno Sakura**

***Heyy aku suka pair ini***

**Warning : Cerita berjalan sesuai moodku saja**

***reader nurut aja yahhhh, plakkkk***

**Genre : Romance & Family**

***diusahakan happy ending, manggut-manggut***

"Bertemu orang yang tepat disaat yang tepat"

Summary: Jujur saja, teramat sangat sulit untuk tetap bertahan. Saat kehadiranmu benar-benar diabaikan oleh seseorang yang kamu anggap sangat penting. Bahkan kamu berpikir tanpanya hidupmu akan sangat tidak sempurna. Haruno Sakura mencoba bertahan akan perasaan cinta menggebunya kepada Sang Bungsu Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Uchiha Sasuke juga tetap bertahan mengabaikan kehadiran Haruno Sakura, lebih memilih menuruti gejolak emosi akan dendam yang tumbuh dihatinya. Kehadiran orang ketiga mungkin akan lebih baik daripada mereka tetap pada keadaan yang tak terhubung meski berada pada bumi yang sama. Yahh… Hyuuga Neji.

**Chapter 1: Masih Merindukan Sang Uchiha**

= Sakura Pov

Hahhhhh… hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, kau tau….! Rasanya kepala seperti ketiban runtuhan gunung Fuji. Ahhh… mungkin terlalu hiperbolis, tapi begitulah yang kurasakan….! Arghhhh ini semua gara-gara si Jenius dari Klan Hyuuga itu! Kalau saja dia mendadak jadi penurut *membayangkan sesuatu yang mustahil, ahhh sangat-sangat mustahil kurasa* mungkin hari ini aku tidak perlu repot-repot bangun pagi hanya untuk datang ke kediaman megah Hyuuga. Kau tau kan kemarin aku lembur di rumah sakit sampai tengah malam. Dan pagi-pagi buta tadi sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, Kotetsu datang kepadaku dan mengatakan bahwa si Jenius Hyuuga kembali terluka sepulang dari Misi ke Iwagakure, dan katanya lukanya semakin parah. Sudah kuperingatkan agar dia tidak menerima misi dalam waktu dekat ini akibat luka yang dia dapat dari misi minggu lalu ke Sunagakure. Dan yahhhh sifat kepala batunya itu semakin parah sehingga dia memaksa ikut misi ke Iwagakure kemarin. Dan lihat, sekarang lukanya makin parah. Arrrghhh… benar-benar susah diatur.

Lagipula, kenapa Tsunade Shisou malah menyuruhku merawat si Hyuuga yang ehemmm.. keras kepalanya hampir sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Ahh…. Hatiku mendadak seperti ditusuk beribu kunai beracun, mengingat namanya. Heyyy…. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa rasanya hatiku sakiiitttttttt begini bukan. Uchiha Sasuke, sang missing Nin yang ahhh…. Dia begitu haus akan dendam dan sampai sekarang dia belum menunjukan niat untuk kembali ke Konoha. Hahh… dia bahkan berencana akan menyerang Konoha…. Dan…. Dan… aku sampai sekarang mungkin masih mencintainya, ahhhh mungkin yahhh? entahlah aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaan ini.

= End Sakura Pov

~~~~0000~~~~

"Ohayo, Sakura-san" sapa Ayame saat melihat Sakura lewat depan kedai Ichirakunya.

"Ah… Ohayo. Ayame-san" sahutnya.

"Mau kemana pagi-pagi begini Sakura-san, ke rumah sakit kah?" tanya Ayame sambil membuka tenda kedainya.

"Aa.. bukan Ayame-san, saya hendak ke kediaman Hyuuga. Misi mendadak dari Tsunade Shisou"

"Kediaman Hyuuga? Siapa yang sakit Sakura-san?"

"Itu… Neji-san sakit…. Misi kemarin membuat lukanya makin parah. Hahhhh… menyusahkan saja dia itu!" Sakura sedikit mengeluh, Oh… jangan salahkan Sakura kalau hari ini dia sangat sangat kesal. Harusnya hari ini pergi menenangkan diri di Onsen bukannya olah laga ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"O…. selamat menjalankan misi Sakura-san!" ujar Ayame.

"Hai, Arigato." Sahut Sakura sembari melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hahh…. Akhirnya sampai juga" ujarnya pelan sambil meniup poninya yang sekarang sangatlah berantakan akibat terpaan angin.

~tok-tok-tok~

Sakura mengetuk pintu pelan, "permisi"

Tak lama kemudian pintupun terbuka, " Aa…. Sakura-san, selamat datang. Mari masuk, Hiashi sama sudah menunggu Anda di dalam" salah satu pelayan Hyuuga menyambutnya, Naomi.

"Mari saya antar" ujar Naomi lagi

"Aa…." Sahut Sakura sambil mengekor langkah Naomi.

"Permisi Hiashi sama, Sakura san sudah datang" sesampainya diruangan tengah yang bisa dibilang megah, Naomi melaporkan kedatangan Sakura kepada sang Souke Hyuuga yang terhormat, ayah Hinata.

"Aa…. Sakura san, maaf kembali merepotkanmu. Neji memang sedikit ceroboh mengambil keputusan kali ini. Hahhhh dia memang keras kepala, kau tau Sakura san. Anak itu memang suka semaunya sendiri" Hiashi sama bicara panjang lebar, dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya yang ehem sedikit lebar tentunya. Dan jangan salahkan Sakura, Author pun ikut melongo. Bayangkan barusan sang Souke dari Klan terhormat Hyuuga mengeluhkan keponakan jeniusnya kepada Sakura. Hyuuga yang terkenal menjungjung sopan santun dan irit bicara, irit bicara.

"Aa….. tidak merepotkan sama sekali Hiashi sama! Ini memang tugas saya sebagai Medic Nin" sahut Sakura. Hey Sakura tadi kau kan mengeluh karena merasa direpotkan! Ahhh kau memang plin plan Sakura *Buaghhhhhh Sannaro*

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Neji ada di kamarnya. Kau sudah tahu dimana kamarnya kan, Sakura!" Hiashi sama memastikan.

"Hai, Hiashi sama!" ujar Sakura sambil melangkah ke kamar sang actor Hyuuga Neji. Bertanya kenapa Sakura bisa tau letak kamar Neji, eh? Kalian tau kurang lebih lima hari yang lalu juga Sakura datang merawat Neji.

~tok-tok-tok~

"Neji san, ini aku Sakura. Kau di dalam?" tanya Sakura sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Neji.

"Aa, aku di dalam Sakura. Masuklah" sahut Neji lemah.

Mendengar sahutan Neji, Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk mendorong pintu kamar Neji. Sedikit terkejut mendapati Neji terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Mukanya kelihatan sangat pucat, dan lambang Bunkenya terlihat sedikit mengkilap akibat keringat.

Sakura mendekati ranjang Neji dan duduk di kursi yang ada disamping kiri ranjangnya.

"Punggungmu masih sakit Neji san?" tanya Sakura sambil membuka tas medicnya.

"Aa… sedikit" sahut Neji sembari berusaha mendudukan dirinya di ranjang. Tidak tinggal diam Sakura turut membantu sang Hyuuga duduk.

"Bisa kau lepas bajumu, Neji san. Ano… aku mau memeriksa punggungmu" pinta Sakura sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Hm…" sahut Neji membuka baju atasannya. Pipi Sakura sedikit merona merah melihat tubuh polos Neji. Ketika melihat punggung Neji, Sakura sangat terkejut. Punggung Neji bengkak dan agak sedikit terbakar.

"Astaga! Neji san. Kenapa punggungmu sampai biru begitu dan seperti terbakar. Hahhh,,.,, kau sih keras kepala. Sudah kubilang kan agar beberapa hari ini jangan menerima misi apapun. Kau malah ikut misi bersama Shikamaru dak Kiba ke Iwagakure. Hal itu tentu saja memperparah cidera punggungmu kan. Dan….. siapa musuh yang menyerangmu hingga punggungmu terbakar?" Sakura mengomel panjang lebar sambil mengalirkan cakra kehijauannya kearah punggung Neji.

"Kau benar-benar cerewet Sakura. Aku heran kenapa Naruto itu begitu betah dekat denganmu? Dan untuk luka bakar ini…." Neji terdiam sejenak,

"Aku bertemu dengan dia…." Neji kembali menghentikan katanya sambil menarik nafas sejenak.

"Uchiha Sasuke.." lanjutnya setengah berbisik

Deg….. Ckittttttt

Jantung Sakura seakan berhenti berdetak mendengar nama sang Uchiha disebut. Uchiha yang ia yakini masih terus bersarang di hatinya. Uchiha yang selama ini berhasil mengusik pikiran baik sadar atau semu. Yah… Uchiha Sasuke sang penguasa hati Haruno Sakura. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Gomen" Neji kembali berujar ketika menyadari perubahan raut muka Sakura saat dia menyebut nama sang Missing nin si bungsu Uchiha.

"….." hening

"Sakura, doijubu ka?" Neji menyentuh bahu Sakura. Tak ada reaksi, Neji melanjutkan menyentuh dahi Sakura kemudian pipi Sakura sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir. Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan Neji serasa bergerak sendiri.

Sakura sedikit terkejut saat menyadari ada sapuan tangan terasa dipipinya. Refleks dia menoleh kearah sang pemilik tangan. Bertemu tatap dengan sang mata perak kemudian bergumam, "Neji san" heran dia memandang Neji.

"Aa…" Neji sedikit terkejut ketika melihat tangannya bertengger manis di pipi Sakura. Dengan segera ia tarik tanggannya dengan tatapan heran. Hey Neji, tak sadar eh. *di Jyuuken*.

"Gomen…" Neji kembali berujar pelan.

"Doijubu ka, Sakura?" kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Aa…. Doijubu, Neji san" sahut Sakura sambil mengalihkan pandangnya kearah jendela.

"Saat kembali dari misi kami bertemu dengan Sasuke dan tiga rekan kelompoknya. Dan mereka malah menyerang kami. Entahlah mungkin saat itu kami sedang dalam kondisi yang kurang baik sehingga Sasuke dan rekannya berhasil meninggalkan luka di tubuh kami. Saat kami bilang bahwa kalian ,Kau dan Naruto menginkan dia kembali, dia hanya memandang kami sebentar lalu pergi begitu saja" seakan tau apa yang ingin Sakura ketahui, Neji bercerita tanpa diminta.

"Oh begitu" Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman pelan.

"Ah… " Sakura tiba-tiba membuka tasnya.

"Kau harus meminum obat ini dengan teratur Neji san" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ya… terlalu sakit membayangkan Sasuke yang semakin mengabaikannya.

Neji memandang Sakura sebentar dan berfikir.

"Aa…. Hai Sakura" seakan mengerti apa yang Sakura inginkan. Neji tidak lagi berbicara tentang misinya. Tentang seseorang yang telah membuat punggungnya terbakar. Seseorang dengan jurus Chidori yang mematikan. Jurus yang hanya dikuasai oleh Klan Uchiha. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau sudah sarapan Neji san" tanya Sakura. Neji menggeleng pelan.

"Sebentar aku ambilkan kau sarapan dulu" ujar Sakura sambil keluar dari kamar Neji menuju dapur.

"Aa…"

Neji terus memadang punggung Sakura tanpa sadar. Hingga hilang di balik pintu kamar Neji. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura kembali ke kamar Neji dengan sebuah mangkuk di tangannya.

"Ah… lebih baik kau sarapan dulu Neji san" suara Sakura kembali terdengar.

"Hai…" ujar Neji, tangan kanannya berusaha mengambil alih mangkuk ditangan Sakura. Namun tiba-tiba punggungnya terasa nyeri yang begitu hebat saat tanggan kanannya bergerak, Neji berteriak menahan sakit, "Arrghhh…."

"Punggungmu sakit Neji san?"

Neji mengangguk lemah.

"Hmm,,,, biar aku yang menyuapimu!"

"…"

"Buka mulutmu Neji san" perintah Sakura. Neji langsung menurut. Bubur putih hangat itupun masuk dengan lancar ke mulutnya.

"Rasanya pahit, siapa yang membuat ini Sakura?" Neji bertanya curiga. Sakura tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Ano… itu….., kenapa? Tidak enak yahh?" Sakura balik bertanya was-was.

"Rasanya sedikit tidak biasa"

"Gomen Neji san, bubur itu dibuat oleh Naomi. Namun saat Naomi ada pekerjaan lain aku yang mengambil alih. Dan tanpa sadar tanganku memasukan beberapa tanaman obat. Yahhh…. Aku berharap bubur ini akan menjadi bubur yang sangat sehat menurutku. Hehee… tak kusangka akan merusak rasanya. Gomen.." Sakura tertunduk lemah.

"A…. tak apa kurasa, Aa" Neji kembali membuka mulutnya menanti suapan bubur yang ehemm rasanya sangat ehemmm mungkin.

"Ah.. baguslah"

Buburpun habis walaupun Neji dengan susah payah melupakan rasanya.

"Hem… sudah habis, bagus sekali Neji san, anak baikkkk!" Sakura menepuk pundak Neji [elan sambil terkekeh geli. Sulit dibayangkan tiba-tiba Neji menjadi penurut dan memakan habis bubbur buatannya.

"A…. Awas kau Neji. Kali ini kau harus menuruti perintahku. Jangan lupa istirahat, minum obat. Dan jangan sekali-kali menerima misi apapun seminggu ini. OK" Sakura pun mengeluarkan petuh-petuah mautnya sambil menatap horror kearah Neji.

"Aa…" Neji hanya bergumam kecil.

"Aku pulang dulu Neji san, aku ada keperluan lain sekarang" Pamit Sakura.

"Hai. Arigato Sakura" Neji pun menyahut.

~~~00000~~~~~

"Sasuke kun…, aku merindukanmu, hiks hiks hiks….." seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda tengah duduk di bangku panjang tak jauh dari gerbang perbatasan Konoha. Tangannya memegangi lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dipertengahan lututnya sambil menangis dan terus menggumamkan satu nama "Sasuke kun"

Tbc…..

Hehehehe… sampai disini dulu ceritanya….

Dengan tangan sangat terbuka Author yang amatir ini menerima segala bentuk review….

Sampai jumpa di Chappy berikutnya…..


	2. Chapter 2

"**Hyuuga Haruno"**

**Naruto sudah hak paten milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Dan saya cuma pinjem karakter saja,**

**Pairing : Hyuuga Neji – Haruno Sakura**

***Heyy aku suka pair ini***

**Warning : Cerita berjalan sesuai moodku saja**

***reader nurut aja yahhhh, plakkkk***

**Genre : Romance & Family**

***diusahakan happy ending, manggut-manggut***

"Jujur saja, aku hanya kehilangan orang yang tidak mencintaiku. Tapi kamu telah kehilangan aku yang begitu mencintaimu"

"Sasuke kun…, aku merindukanmu, hiks hiks hiks….." seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda tengah duduk di bangku panjang tak jauh dari gerbang perbatasan Konoha. Tangannya memegangi lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dipertengahan lututnya sambil menangis dan terus menggumamkan satu nama "Sasuke kun"

**Chapter 2 : Berpaling**

"Shikamaru, kau terlalu bersemangat eh? Tunggu aku!" Naruto sibuk menyamakan lompatannya dari pohon ke pohon.

"Ah.. merepotkan. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang empukku dan tidur, Naruto. Misi ini benar-benar menguras tenagaku, heh!" sahut Shikamaru tanpa menghentikan lompatannya.

"Ah… kau Naruto, lambat sekali. Akamaru saja tidak mengeluh, benar begitu Akamaru?" Kiba meminta pendapat Akamaru.

"Guk" Akamaru menyahut.

"Hah, kalian berdua memang menyebalkan!" sunggut Naruto sebal.

Perjalanpun terus berlanjut dengan Naruto yang sesekali mengeluh. Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman kecil. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun sampai di Gerbang Konoha. Naruto sedikit memicingkan matanya saat tatapannya bertemu dengan sosok gadis bersurai merah muda tengah berbaring di bangku tak jauh dari gerbang.

"Sakura chan?" Naruto segera mendekati gadis yang namanya terucap dibibirnya.

"….."

"Sedang apa dia?" Shikamaru dan Kiba ikut mendekati tempat Naruto terpaku..

"Sakura chan?" Naruto sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh mungil gadis itu. Gadis itupun sedikit mengeliat. Dan berlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Emerald hijaupun terlihat namun seakan terlihat lebih sayu. Sedikit terkejut melihat teman satu timnya, gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Naruto" Gadis itu mengucap pelan nama rekan timnya itu. Memandangnya sebentar kearah pemuda orange yang senantiasa menunjukan cengiran rubahnya kemudian beralih kearah kiri. "Kiba, Shikamaru,… kalian baru pulang dari misi kah?" gadis itu kembali membuka mulutnya dan berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya. Alih-alih menjawab, Kiba malah melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, Sakura? Untung tidak terjadi apa-apa padamu" tanya Kiba. Shikamaru hanya memandang Sakura dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Aa…. Aku…." Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"Aku ketiduran." jawaban Sakura tidak memuaskan. Kiba akan membuka suaranya lagi, namun Naruto buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Ah… lebih baik kalian berdua segera pulang duluan saja, aku menemani Sakura chan sebentar" ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, Naruto, Sakura!" pamit Shikamaru

"Ayo, Kiba. Mataku sudah tak tangan ingin segera terpejam" ajak Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah masing-masing. Sepeninggal mereka berdua, Naruto mendudukan dirinya disamping Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura chan. Kenapa kau bisa ketiduran disini?" Naruto menarik nafas pelan, "Apa kau merindukan si Teme?" hatinya sedikit sakit saat menyebut nama "Teme". Sakura terkejut, memandang Naruto kemudian beralih memandang gerbang.

"Sudah 3 tahun. Benar-benar tidak terasa yah Naruto."

Naruto diam sejenak. Dia tahu persis siapa orang yang Sakura maksud.

"Aa…. Iya, Sakura chan. Kau tenang saja. Aku pasti berhasil membawa dia kembali ke Konoha seperti janjiku. Janji seumur hidupku" Naruto berusaha menghangatkan suasana.

"Lebih baik kita pulang Sakura chan. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Ahh… kau ini seperti bukan Ninja medis saja. Angin malam tidak baik bagi kesehatan kan. Kuantar kau sampai apartemen." Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan berusaha menarik tangan Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi Naruto. Ku mohon biarkan aku disini sebentar lagi" Sakura memohon pada Naruto.

"Kalau kau mau pulang, pulanglah!" lanjutnya sambil terus menatap gerbang yang 3 tahun lalu telah menjadi saksi kepergian seseorang yang berarti di hatinya.

"Aku menemanimu!"sahut Naruto kemudian duduk kembali.

Hening…. Hanya terdengar desiran angin dan suara hewan malam. Sakura tidak lagi mebuka suara, begitupun Naruto. Entah kenapa mendadak menjadi pendiam.

"Ku dengar kau mendapat misi untuk merawat Neji, Sakura?" tak tahan dengan kesunyian, Narutopun membuka pembicaraan. Sakura sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya. Memandang Naruto kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Hm…. Tsudane Shishou menyuruhku merawatnya. Luka punggung yang dideritanya sekitar seminggu yang lalu semakin parah!" sahut Sakura pelan. Menunduk sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Luka Neji san semakin parah gara-gara Sasuke kun" suara Sakura hampir tak terdenngar saking pelannya.

"Hah? Sasuke teme menyerang Neji? Ko bisa? Mereka bertemu dimana?" rentetan pertanyaan Naruto keluar begitu saja.

"Neji san bilang mereka bertemu di perbatasan Iwagakure, saat hendak kembali ke konoha. Tiba-tiba mereka dihadang oleh Sasuke dan beberapa rekan sekawannya." Sakura kembali menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gerbang Konoha. Sepertinya Gerbang itu jauh lebih menarik dari wajahmu, Naruto *di Rasengan Naruto, Jedukkkkk*.

"TEME! Hah kenapa dia sekarang jadi bruntal begitu?" gumamnya gusar sambil mengacak-acak rambut orangenya.

"Entahlah" sahut Sakura singkat.

"Ahh… Naruto, kita pulang sekarang!" ajak Sakura tiba-tiba sambil beranjak dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan kananya meraih tangan kiri Naruto.

"Hai, aku antar kau sampai rumah"

Naruto pun mengantar Sakura sampai rumahnya.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Sakura… dua hari lagi kan hanami. Pasti malamnya akan seru melihat Kembang api. Kau datang ke Festival kan?" tanya Ino disela kegiatannya merapikan alat-alat medis di salah satu ruangan di rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Entahlah Ino. Aku belum ada rencana!" sahut Sakura.

"Hah.. kau ini, Sakura. Bersenang-senanglah. Kudengar Yamato sensei menaruh perhatian padamu. Yah… tak ada salahnya kan berkencan dengannya ke Festival, Sakura!" ujar Ino terkikik geli melihat muka Sakura tiba-tiba memerah.

"PIG! Gosip dari mana itu?" elak Sakura.

"Hahahahhaha, aku hanya bercanda Jidattttt. Tapi kalau kau mau mengikuti saranku ya tidak apa-apa. Hahahaha" Ino kembali tertawa renyah.

"DASAR PIG sang Ratu Gosip seantero Konoha." Ucap Sakura sarkastik.

"Kau memujiku nona Jidat? Ohh.. terima kasih aku tersanjung" balas Ino. Dan mereka berduapun kembali tertawa.

"Hahahahhahahahha"

"Hey Sakura, hari ini kau ada acara kemana? Kudengar ada onsen yang baru dibuka tak jauh dari sini. Mau mencobanya, eh?" tawar Ino semangat.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa Ino. Hari ini aku harus memeriksa keadaan Neji san" sahut Sakura.

"Eh, kamu merawat Neji? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Ino sedikit terkejut.

"Neji san kembali terluka sepulang dari misi ke Iwagakure dua hari yang lalu. Dan kau tau kan sebelumnya dia sudah terluka dan misi kemarin membuat lukanya semakin parah" jawab Sakura sambil memasukkan alat-alat medisnya ke tas kecil warna merahnya.

"Neji ya" gumam Ino sambil menaruh telunjuk lentiknya ke dagunya seakan tengah berpikir sesuatu.

"Sakura…, kau tau apa yang barusan terpikir olehku?" Ino tersenyum evil.

"Apa Ino?" seakan ga berminat Sakura hanya menyahut pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Neji ke festival kembang api lusa?" ujar Ino semangat.

"Nani?" Sakura yang sendari tadi tidak begitu menghiraukan celotehan Ino kini tersentak bangun dari kursinya.

"Yare- yare, Aku akan mengajak Sai. Dan kamu mengajak Neji. Kamu tidak mungkin kan mengajak Naruto, Hinata pasti patah hati. Dan akan sangat tidak mungkin kamu mengajak Lee, karena dia baru saja jadian dengan Tenten asal kau tahu. Apa kau mau mengajak Kiba, Shino, atau Shikamaru, eh? Dibanding dengan mereka, Neji jauh lebih baik kan" Ino pun mengeluarkan saran-saran mautnya.

"Ino, kau bercanda kan? Neji san itu sangat amat dingin. Mungkin lebih dingin dari Sasuke kun," dikata terakhirnya Sakura bergumam pelan.

"Ah… kau ini Sakura pasti akan sangat menarik kau memancing Neji untuk keluar dari sifat dinginnya itu. Ayolahhh…. Yahhh yahhh yahhhh!" paksa Ino.

"Sasuke kun saja masih dingin kepadaku padahal kita pernah satu tim, lah… Neji san, aku bahkan jarang bertemu bahkan mengobrol dengannya. Tidak ahh, Ino!" elak Sakura miris.

"Kau coba saja, Jidatku sayaaaang. Kau mau pergi ke Fertival seorang diri eh? Akan sangat tidak seru kan!" Ino kembali mengeluarkan jurus rayuan mautnya.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan pergi, Ino" Sakura tetap mengelak.

"Pokoknya kamu harus berangkat, Oke! Ajak Neji titik" paksaan Ino terus dilancarkan

"Entahlah, Ino. Aku harus pergi dulu ke rumah Neji san dan aku akan mencoba mengajaknya, Ino. Puas " Sakura menghela nafas dan mencoba mengikuti saran Ino dan pamit.

"Aa…. Gambatte Sakura! Semoga berhasil!" Ino melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku harap kau bahagia, Sakura. Siapapun yang ada disisimu. Semoga dia lebih baik dari Uchiha Sasuke" gumam Ino pelan.

~~~~0000~~~~

Makasih banyak buat Dijah Hime atas Reviewnya yahhh….

Sampai jumpa lagi di Cappy berikutnya yahhhh


	3. Chapter 3

"**Mrs. Hyuuga"**

**Naruto sudah hak paten milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Dan saya cuma pinjem karakter saja,**

**Pairing : Hyuuga Neji – Haruno Sakura**

***Heyy aku suka pair ini***

**Tapi di Cappy ini NaruSaku sedikit ambil porsi**

**Warning : Cerita berjalan sesuai moodku saja**

***reader nurut aja yahhhh, plakkkk***

**Genre : Romance & Family**

***diusahakan happy ending, manggut-manggut***

"Diantara kamu dan dan dia entah siapa yang akan menempati porsi lebih banyak di hatiku"

"Aku harap kau bahagia, Sakura. Siapapun yang ada disisimu. Semoga dia lebih baik dari Uchiha Sasuke" gumam Ino pelan.

**Chapter 3 : Siapa Pengganti Uchiha?**

"Sudah lebih baik, Neji san" tanya Sakura saat ia selesai mengganti perban yang melilit tubuh Neji.

"A…, aku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang. Bolehkah aku menerima misi dalam waktu dekat ini, Sakura?" Neji balik bertanya.

"Kau bosan?" Sakura mencoba menerka.

"Hm…. Begitulah!" sahut Neji sembari memakai kembali baju putihnya.

"Keadaan punggungmu yang mulai sembuh, kukira kau sudah bisa menerima misi dalam waktu dekat ini" jawab Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat percakapannya dengan Ino di rumah sakit tadi.

"O iya, Neji san! Ano….!" Sakura sedikit ragu dan gugup. Mengigit bibir bawahnya, Hah… rasanya penyakit gugup Hinata menular pada Sakura.

"Ya?" Neji memasang wajah datar seperti biasa, hanya kali ini sedikit dahinya berkerut tanda penasaran apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura berikutnya.

"Lusa kan ada Festival kembang api, mau…. Ehemm maukah Neji san pergi kesana errrr…..Bersamaku?" entah kenapa Sakura nekat mengatakan hal tabu itu. Sakura makin menunduk seakan siap menerima penolakan dari sang Hyuuga. Namun apa yang ia dengar beberapa detik kemudian membuatnya tersentak kaget dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hmm!" singkat Neji menjawab.

"Nani?" Sakura reflek meluncurkan kata itu. Jujur saja Sakura tidak dapat mengartikan gumaman Neji itu.

"…" Neji memandang Sakura heran.

"Ya" ujar Neji lagi.

Menyadari tatapan heran dari Neji, Sakura sedikit canggung.

"Ano…, arigato Neji san mau menerima ajakanku." Sakura kembali kikuk.

"Ah…. Aku ada urusan lain. Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Neji san!" Sakura pun langsung melesat pergi dengan terburu-buru. Seakan tidak mau Neji mendengar detak jantungnya yang mendadak tidak normal.

"Sakura" Neji bergumam pelan, senyum tipispun sedikit terpantri di wajahnya.

Entah kenapa Neji menggumamkan nama gadis itu.

~~~~0000~~~~

~Sakura Pov~

Baka baka baka…. Hah, bodohnya aku mengikuti saran Ino Pig. Neji pasti sangat heran dan menyangkaku aneh. Tapi…. Ahhhhh… kenapa jantung bodoh ini ikut berpacu cepat saat mendengar Neji menerima ajakanku. Mmmm…. Tunggu dulu apakah yang tadi itu ajakan kencan? Hah…..aku bahkan tidak berpikir sampai kesana. Pasti Neji menganggapku gadis yang agresif. Entahlah….. memikirkannya membuatku semakin gugup untuk bertemu dengan Neji lagi.

"SAKURA CHAN!"

Greattt…. Siapa orang yang dengan sangat lantangnya menyuarakan namaku. Membuatku tersentak kaget. Kuedarkan mataku dan tepat di depan sana mataku menangkap sosok dengan rambut pirang.

"Naruto" gumamku sambil menyipitkan mataku untuk memastikan sosok yang tergambar di depan sana. Hah… sinar matahari membuatku silau.

Sosok rambut pirang itupun mendekatiku dengan langkah lincahnya. Hah…. Semangat sekali dia itu.

"Kau darimana, Sakura chan?" tanyanya tepat ketika langkahnya terhenti satu meter di depanku.

"Aku habis memeriksa keadaan Neji san. Kau sendiri mau kemana, Naruto?" tanyaku balik.

"Kau sudah makan siang, Sakura chan?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, si pirang itu malah balik bertanya padaku.

"A…. belum, Naruto. Kenapa? Mau mengajakku makan, eh?" jawabku dengan senyuman jahil.

"Wow….. kau memang pintar, Sakura chan…. Tau saja kalau aku ingin mengajakmu kencan. Hehehehe….!" Ujarnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tertawa kikuk.

"Hey….. Kencan? Ini bukan kencan, Naruto. Makan siang bersama, eh!" sahutku sambil menahan tawa renyahku. Hah… bocah ini tak pernah patah semangat untuk mengajakku kencan.

"Ah…. Sakura chan. Ini sama saja dengan kencan. Seorang pria dan wanita muda makan bersama itu namanya kencan!" Naruto mulai melancarkan kata-kata yang sesuai dengan persepsinya.

"Hah… terserah kau saja lah, Naruto. Aku lapar!" ujarku pasrah sambil menarik Naruto menuju kedai Ichiraku yang ada beberapa meter di samping kananku. Tanpa kusadari kalau wajah pria yang kutarik tangannya ini tengah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

~Naruto Pov~

Dag dig dug dag dig dug….. hahh….. jantungku ini seperti mau meledak. Hah….. Akhirnya Sakura chan mau menerima ajakan kencanku. Yesss…. Hatiku rasanya ingin meloncat saja saat dia mau menerima ajakanku. Padahal kepalaku ini sudah siap menerima jitakan tangan monsternya itu.

Dan hey….. tangannya begitu lembut menggenggam tanganku, membuat wajahku memerah seperti pantat monyet err…..*sepertinya perumpamaan yang aku pakai sedikit tidak enak didengar. Oke aku ganti wajahku memerah seperti buah tomat kesukaan teme. Haahhh menghela nafas, aku benar-benar bahagia. Lamunanku pun terus terbang ke awan. Tinggi-tinggi hingga…..

Jedukkkkkkk… What the …

"Aw….." jeritku tertahan saat mendapati rasa sakit di sekitar jidatku. Terlalu asik melamun hingga aku tak menyadari bahwa tenda depan Kedai Ichiraku sedikit lebih rendah dari tinggi tubuhku. Alhasil jidatku yang mulus ini bersentukan dengan pilar tenda warna putih milik Paman Teuchi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" tanya gadis pink yang selalu mengisi ruang hatiku ini khawatir. Tangannya menyentuh lembut jidatku. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhannya.

"Hey, Naruto baka! Kau tidak apa-apa?" ulangnya sambil berteriak di depan wajahku.

"Iee… aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit berkunang-kunang!" sahutku sambil menyentuh jidatku. Dan aku menemukan tangan mungil masih bertengger di sana. Dapat kulihat cakra hijau menguar dari tangan lembut itu.

"Sudah baikkan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Jujur saja jantungku benar-benar meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Duduklah, Naruto. Kepalamu pasti pening!" si merah muda itupun kembali menarik tanganku menuju sebuah bangku kosong tak jauh dari kami berdiri. Entah kenapa hari ini Sakura bersikap begitu lembut padaku. Ah….. senangnya akhirnya harapanku semakin terbuka lebar.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Naruto!" Ah… suara lembutnya membuyarkan lamunan indahku.

"Seperti biasa, Ramen jumbo ya, Paman!" seruku saat Paman Teuchi menghampiri meja kami.

"Aku mie Miso saja, Paman. Dan segelas Ocha hangat" Sakura menyebut pesanannya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar yah!" ujar Paman Teuchi sambil menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan pesanan.

"Sakura chan, tumben sekali hari ini kau begitu lembut padaku?"tanyaku takut. Jujur saja rasa penasaranku mengalahkan rasa takutku.

"Kau tidak suka Naruto? Ya sudah" sahutnya sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Wow….. sepertinya tangan monster itu akan mendarat di kepalaku.

"Anoo….., bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku heran!" aku berusaha menurunkan tangannya.

"Entahlah Naruto, mungkin hari ini moodku lagi baik!"sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil. Deg….. sudah lama aku tak melihat tawa renyahnya.

"Harusnya kau bahagia, Naruto. Hari ini kepalamu selamat dari jitakanku" lanjutnya sambil melanjutkan tawanya. Oh… Kamisama…. Jagalah tawanya itu. Lelah aku melihatnya murung dan menangis.

"Oh iya, Sakura chan. Pesta Kembang api lusa maukan kau pergi denganku!" shittt aku semakin berani mengajaknya pergi. Kulihat dia menhentikan tawanya lalu tersenyum manis sekali padaku.

"Hah…. Maaf Naruto. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Aku terlanjur mengajak Neji san" ucapnya malu. Hey…. Apa katanya mengajak Neji? Apa aku tidak salah dengar. Sepertinya ada yang tidak pas di sini.

"Ano…. Ino memaksaku untuk mengajak Neji san. Hah…. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku tidak menuruti kemauannya telingaku akan panas dalam seminggu ke depan!" ujarnya sambil memonyongkan bibir tipisnya.

"Oh…." Aku menghela nafas kecewa.

"Oh iya, Naruto!" dia kembali mengeluarkan suara cemprengnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Hinata chan saja!" sarannya sambil mengedip-edipkan mata. Entah apa maksudnya.

"A… ya, aku akan coba mengajaknya!" sahutku pasrah. Hah… padahal aku berharap bisa pergi denganmu Sakura chan.

"Pesanan datang!" teriak Paman Teuchi sambil meletakan mie pesanan di meja.

"Itadakimasu" ujarku sambil sesekali mengajak gadis merah muda itu bertukar cerita yang dilaluinya hari ini.

~ End Naruto pov~

~~~~0000~~~~

"Ino…..! apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan? Maksudku kenapa aku harus memakai yukatta ini?" tanya Sakura dari ruang ganti di salah satu butik langganan Ino, Sakura memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Dicoba dulu jidat sayanggg!" sahut Ino sambil terus memilih-milih baju lainnya.

Mau tak mau Sakura menurut dan mencoba yukatta yang tadi telah dipilihkan Ino. Yukatta berwarna merah darah dengan obi warna biru tua dan sedikit motif bunga lily putih disana, cukup mencolok perpaduan warnanya namun yukatta itu tergolong indah.

"Ino, bagaimana aku? Apa tidak aneh?" Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Jidattttt…. Dengan sangat menyesal aku katakan kalau kau sangat cantik. Dan hey… kau harus ingat satu hal bahwa seorang Yamanaka Ino tidak akan pernah salah dalam memilih fashion, Ok!"

"Hah….. terserah kau saja lah Ino!" Sakura menghela nafas pasrah.

"Mm….." Ino terlihat berpikir sejenak, memutari tubuh Sakura sambil sesekali melempar pandang kearah deretan aksesoris rambut. Tak lama kemudian Ino menuju tempat aksesoris dan mengambil salah satu kanzashi warna merah marun dengan aksen bunga sakura sebagai pemanisnya. Dengan segera Ino meraih rambut sepunggung Sakura, menggelungnya setengah dan menyematkan kanzashi yang tadi diambilnya. Setengah rambutnya lagi dibiarkan tergerai.

"Nah… kalau begini aku yakin pasti Neji akan terpesona padamu, Jidat!" Ino mulai mengeluarkan argumennya.

"Kau ada-ada saja, Ino! Pendapatmu itu terlalu tidak masuk akal. Mana mungkin Neji san terpesona pada gadis sepertiku" ujar Sakura sambil melenggang kembali ke ruang ganti untuk melepas yukatta yang baru saja dicobanya.

"Hey, jidattt. Percayalah padaku! Tenang saja, malam festival nanti aku akan merias wajahmu secantik mungkin" ujar Ino yakin.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti dan menarik tangan Ino untuk segera menuju tempat kasir dan membayar semua belanjaannya.

"Ayo, Ino! Aku lelah. Ternyata belanja bersamamu membuatku kehilangan tenaga hampir sama seperti menyembuhkan sepuluh orang sakit!" Sakura terkikik geli ketika Ino memasang tampang cemberut.

"Ah…. Kau ini jidattt, ini belum seberapa tau!" Ino mencubit pipi Sakura gemas lalu berlari.

"INO BUTA!" Sakura mengejar Ino dengan kepalan di tangannya.

~~~~0000~~~~

Di taman belakang kediaman Hyuuga, tampak Neji sedang asik duduk memandangi kolam ikan di depannya. Terlalu menikmati angin sore Konohagakure yang lembut menerpa wajahnya. Tanpa ia sadari sesosok gadis manis tengah memperhatikannya dari balik pintu belakang. Gadis itu lalu menghampiri sang jenius Hyuuga dengan langkah pelan.

"Neji Nii…!" gadis itu memanggil sang Hyuuga. Sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya, Neji menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Sedikit terkejut melihat sepupunya, Hyuuga Hinata berdiri tah jauh dari batu yang menjadi tempat duduknya. Menggeser tubuhnya, menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk tempat duduk sepupunya itu. Gadis itu pun duduk dengan manisnya.

"Mm… apakah lukamu sudah membaik Neji nii?" tanya Hinata sambil memandang punggung Neji. Neji memegang punggungnya sebentar. Memastikan apakah sentuhan tangannya masih menimbulkan rasa sakit dipunggungnya atau tidak.

"Kurasa lukaku sudah sembuh, Hinata. Berkat Sakura!" entah kenapa saat menyebut nama Sakura terlukis senyum kecil di bibir Neji. Mata Hinata sedikit menangkap senyum itu. Hinata pun ikut tersenyum.

"Aa… Yokatta! Sakura chan memang handal dalam menangani pasiennya. Benar-benar wanita yang mengagumkam. Pantas saja Naruto kun tak pernah berhenti mengejarnya!"diakhir kalimat Hinata terselip nada pilu. Hinata kemudian menunduk. Neji memandang Hinata sekilas lalu kembali melempar pandang ke arah depan.

"Aa.. Sakura memang hebat!" Neji mengiyakan. Tanpa ia sadari ia kembali memegang punggungnya. Kembali meresapi sentuhan tangan sang kunoichi merah muda itu.

"Ah iya, besok malam ada festival kembang api. Neji nii berminat ke sana kah?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Aa…, aku ke sana. Sakura mengajakku!" sahut Neji. Dan alhasil membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Ia kira sepupunya ini tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau keramaian. Tadinya Hinata berniat mengajak sepupunya itu ke sana bersamanya. Namun sepertinya ia harus mengajak yang lain. Tunggu, tadi Neji bilang kalau Sakura chan yang mengajaknya, apa benar? Hinata sedikit tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Sa….Sakura chan mengajak Neji nii?" ulang Hinata lagi, memastikan pendengarannya. Ia kira Sakura akan pergi bersama Naruto.

"Aa" sahut Neji pelan. Hinata tersenyum.

"Langit sudah gelap, Neji nii. Mari masuk! Angin sore tak baik buat kesehatan!" ajak Hinata sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

Neji mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah megah Hyuuga.

~~~~~0000~~~~~

**Huaaaa…. Cappy ini sedikit galau aku bikinnya…..**

**Gomen kalau sedikit ga jelas**

**Arigato buat yang sudi mampir ke fic abal-abalku ini**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Hyuuga Haruno"**

**Naruto sudah hak paten milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Dan saya cuma pinjem karakter saja,**

**Pairing : Hyuuga Neji – Haruno Sakura**

***Heyy aku suka pair ini***

**Warning : Cerita berjalan sesuai moodku saja**

***reader nurut aja yahhhh, plakkkk***

**Genre : Romance & Family**

***diusahakan happy ending, manggut-manggut***

"Aku menyukaimu sekadarnya, tidak berlebih dan tidak kurang"

**Chapter 4 : "Festival Kembang Api, Sakura"**

~At Apartement Sakura

"JIDATTT….!" Suara Ino terdengar bahkan dari jarak seratus meter dari apartement Sakura.

"Buka pintunya, JIDAT!" lagi lengkingan suara si Nona Yamanaka terdengar, namun kali ini disertai gedoran pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar, PIG….!" Sahut Sakura yang masih berbalut yukatta mandi. Dengan segera ia membukakan pintu untuk Ino.

"Lama sekali, kau sedang apa sih?" Ino langsung masuk apartement Sakura dan menuju lemari pakaian.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, suara Ino mulai terdengar lagi.

"Kau simpan di mana yukatta yang kau beli kemarin?" ujar Ino sambil mengobrak-abrik tumpukan pakaian Sakura yang terlipat rapi di lemari.

"Laci nomor dua, Ino" Sakura menyahut pasrah dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Memperhatikan Ino yang sibuk mencari yukattanya. Sepertinya Sakura harus bersiap-siap untuk pasrah mengikuti apa yang akan dilakukan Ino selanjutnya. Ah… sepertinya Ino sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia mendelik kearah Sakura yang hanya tersenyum kecil ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Saku? Cepat pakai ini. Festival kembang api akan di mulai sebentar lagi! Dan kau tidak boleh menolak apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu!" ancamnya. Ah, sepertinya Sakura baru menyadari kalau Ino sudah memakai yukatta warna ungu yang dia tunjukkan kemarin.

"Masih setengah jam lagi Ino." Sahut Sakura sambil memakai yukattanya.

"Dasar baka, setengah jam itu aku butuh untuk membuatmu tampil sempurna di hadapan Neji!" Ino mulai mengeluarkan alat-alat kosmetiknya. Dan Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

~~~~0000~~~~

~ At Kediaman Hyuuga

Neji dengan berbalut yukatta berwarna biru dongker tengah mematut diri di depan sebuah cermin dengan ukiran lambang Hyuuga. Terlalu focus memandangi pantulan dirinya yang tampan, hingga dia tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi sang Nona sulung Hyuuga berdiri di pintu kamar Neji yang terbuka.

"Neji nii, sudah tampan" ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum geli. Neji sedikit tersentak kaget. Melirik kearah Hinata dengan tatapan datar.

"Aa.." sahutnya

"Belum berangkat ke Festival kembang api?" tanya Hinata sembari duduk di pinggir ranjang sang Hyuuga tampan itu.

"Kau sendiri? Naruto belum menjemputmu?" bukannya menjawab, Neji malah balik bertanya.

"Hai, Naruto kun belum datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi" jawab Hinata

"Aa… bukankah lebih baik Neji nii berangkat sekarang. Tidak baik loh membuat wanita menunggu terlalu lama." Lanjutnya.

"Aa…., aku berangkat, Hinata" ujar Neji sembari melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hai, Neji nii" sahut Hinata sembari mengikuti langkah Neji, mengantar kepergian sepupunya sampai gerbang depan.

Sesampainya mereka di depan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga, Neji berpapasan dengan Naruto. Menatap datar Naruto dan tanpa menyapa Naruto, Neji langsung berlalu pergi. Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah, maklum akan ketidakramahan Hyuuga tampan itu.

"Na.. ruto kun" sapa Hinata di ambang pintu.

"Ahh… Hinata chan, sudah siap?" tanya Naruto.

"I… yaaa, Naruto kun" balas Hinata sembari menghampiri Naruto.

"Hiashi sama ada di dalam, Hinata chan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Aaa.. Tousan sedang ada misi, Naruto kun"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Naruto sembari menggapai tangan Hinata. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa pemilik tangan yang digenggamnya tengah memerah wajahnya.

~~~~0000~~~~

~At Apartement Sakura

"Nah… selesai, kau benar-benar cantik, Jidatttt" ujar Ino puas dengan hasil make overnya.

"Aku yakin, Neji pasti akan terpesona, eh!" Ino memamerkan senyum manisnya. Namun senyum itu terlihat mengerikan bagi Sakura.

"Hentikan senyumanmu itu, Pig. Wajahmu terlihat mengerikan" canda Sakura.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu, Ino bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya. Tak terkejut ia mendapati Sai tengah tersenyum manis di balik pintu.

"Siapa, Pig?" tanya Sakura sembari menghampiri Ino.

"Malam, Sakura san" sapa Sai.

"Ah.. ternyata kau, Sai. Menjemput Ino, eh!" tanya Sakura sambil menyeringgai.

"Hai" angguk Sai.

"Jidattt, aku duluan yahh…. Semoga si Hyuuga itu tidak membiarkan dirimu menunggu terlalu lama dan membuat make up hasil tanganku luntur. Awas saja kalau itu terjadi.!" Pamit Ino sembari mengapit tangan Sai.

"Kami duluan, Sakura san!" pamit Sai.

Mereka pun berlalu pergi. Tinggallah Sakura yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjangnya menanti kedatangan Hyuuga.

~Sakura Pov

Kenapa Neji san lama sekali, atau jangan-jangan dia mengurungkan niatnya pergi bersamaku. Atau malah sakitnya kambuh. Ah…. Menunggu memang benar-benar sangat membosankan. Sepertinya aku harus setuju dengan pendapat Sasori san yang tidak suka menunggu. Mendadak aku teringat awal pertama aku bertemu dengannya. Ah tepatnya bertarung dengannya. Dia memang sangat menyebalkan. Semoga arwahnya diterima Kamisama.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela dan sedikit kubuka tirainya untuk melihat jalan yang tepat berada dibawah apartementku. Berharap kutemukan sosok si rambut coklat panjang yang telah membuat kakiku pegal bukan main. Hufff.. sepertinya memang dia tak jadi kemari. Aku kembali menghempaskan tubuhku di ranjang empukku. Hingga aku sedikit tersentak mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Astaga….. kenapa jantungku malah berdegup kencang. Dag dig dug… Hufff.. tarik nafas Sakura…. Keluarkan… tarik lagi… Setelah nafasku mulai normal aku beranikan diri untuk menuju pintu dan membukanya. Besar harapanku untuk menemukan sosok Hyuuga itu dibalik pintu. Dan kutemukan sosok itu tengah berdiri dengan wajah datarnya. Menatapku tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Dingin sekali Hyuuga ini.

"Neji san" akhirnya aku beranikan diri untuk memecah keheningan.

"A.." Neji menyahut dengan ambigu.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa cuma dengungan kecil yang keluar. Hyuuga! Benar-benar yah. Innerku mulai berteriak. Sabar Sakura sabar….

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Hai" sahutnya sembari membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan. Aku pun mengunci pintu apartement dan membututi langkahnya dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Sial… yukatta ini mengganggu jalanku. Neji sedikit memelankan langkahnya ketika menyadari kalau aku kesulitan menyamakan langkah dengannya.

"Gomen" ujarnya lirih. Aku memandang Neji tak mengerti.

"Kau kesulitan berjalan?" tanyanya memandang ujung yukkataku yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh tanah. Ah.. akhirnya aku mengerti kenapa dia meminta maaf.

"Ano… Aku hanya sedikit tidak terbiasa memakai yukatta. Kau tau kan selama ini aku hanya memakai rok pendek dan sepatu ninja. Aku tersenyum miris. Ya ya.. selama ini aku bahkan tidak pernah berminat pergi ke Festival desa dan melihat pesta kembang api. Itu karena….. huff aku tak pernah berhasil mengajak Sasuke kun pergi. Dan semenjak dia memutuskan meninggalkan desa, aku sama sekali tidak berminat pergi dengan siapapun. Hatiku hidup karenanya, dan hati ini mati tanpanya. Tanpa kusadari kalau sedari tadi Neji memandangku heran.

"Doijubu, Sakura?" tanyanya. Aku tersadar dari lamunan panjangku.

"Kalau kau sakit, lebih baik kita tak usah pergi?" tawarnya.

"Ah.. aku tidak apa-apa, Neji san!" elakku. Entah kenapa wajahku sedikit menghangat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"A.."

Kami pun kembali berjalan pada keheningan. Hanya terdengar suara langkah kali yang saling bersahutan. Tanpa terasa akhirnya kami sampai di tempat Festival itu diadakan. Wuihh.. ramai sekali. Ku lihat beberapa Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang tertawa renyah dengan pasangannya. Ah… terlihat beberapa pasangan tengah asik bermain menangkap ikan, sepertinya kau sedikit tertarik mencoba. Namun, ah.. Neji san pasti tak akan mau. Mataku terus saja memandangi stand itu. Hingga tanpa sadar seseorang tengah menarik tanganku dan membimbingku untuk mendekati stand tersebut. Aku menatap tak percaya orang yang telah dengan beraninya mengusik lamunanku.

"Neji san?" cicitku.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat tertarik untuk mencoba" ujarnya. Sekilas kulihat dia tersenyum tipis.

"Hai, arigato!"

"Paman aku mau jaringnya" teriakku lantang saat sampai di tempat penangkapan ikan itu.

"Neji san kau mau mencoba juga?" aku memberikan satu jaring padanya. Dan dia menerimanya dan mulai mencoba. Kulihat gerakannya begitu kikuk. Sepertinya ini baru pertama kalinya dia bermain. Aku pun terus berusaha mengejar ikan-ikan yang berlalu lalang. Lagi dan lagi, aku gagal. Jaringku selalu robek sebelum ikannya tertangkap. Akhirnya aku pun menyerah, jaringku sudah habis namun tak satupun ikan yang aku dapat. Kulirik sosok pria di sebelah yang masih serius menangkap ikan. Kulihat wadahnya terisi satu, dua, ah.. lima ikan ia sudah berhasil didapat. Dasar jenius. Aku pun tertarik untuk menyemangatinya.

"Neji, itu tangkap ikan merah itu.. yaa. Yaa terus kejar. Sedikit lagi sedikit lagi. Yaaaahhhh" teriakku kecewa saat melihat Neji tak berhasil menangkap ikan merah itu. Neji mendesah kecil, yahh… sepertinya dia juga sedikit kecewa.

"Neji san hebat, aku sama sekali tidak dapat ikannya" ujarku kecewa.

"Ah… mau ditukar dengan hadiah apa, Neji san?" tanyaku. Dia sedikit berpikir, kulihat dahinya sedikit dikerutkan.

"Kau mau apa?" dia malah bertanya padaku.

"Bolehkan?" tanyaku heran.

".." Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Paman, boleh kutukar ikannya dengan gelang itu?" aku memanggil sang pemilik dan menunjuk gelang dengan motif bunga sakura disekilingnya.

"Aa…. Gelang ini cocok denganmu, Nona. Terima lah" ujar sang pemilik stand dan memberikan gelang itu padaku. Saat aku sedang memakai gelang itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan besar sekitar 300 meter dari tempatku berdiri….

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa kyaaaaaaaaaa…." Mulai terdengar teriakan-teriakan panic penduduk desa. Sepertinya telah terjadi penyerangan dadakan di sini.

"Sakura, selamatkan penduduk desa. Bawalah mereka ke tempat yang aman. Aku akan melihat apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi!" perintah Neji. Sejujurnya aku ingin ikut kesana. Namun menyadari kalau pakaianku ini tidak mendukung, akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengangguk setuju dengan keputusan Neji.

"Hai" aku mengangguk setuju. Neji pun langsung melesat pergi. Aku pun segera membawa para penduduk desa ke tempat yang jauh dan aman dari sini.

Aku terus berteriak menyuruh penduduk desa untuk lari, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesosok pria dengan pakaian berwarna putih tengah memandangi kami, ah tepatnya memandang ke arahku. Aku mengenalinya, Kamisama… dia….. dia…..

~ End Sakura Pov

~~~~0000~~~~

"Neji, dimana Sakura chan?" tanya Naruto saat Neji sampai di tempat kejadian keributan. Neji memandang Naruto sekilas kemudian menatap tanah di depannya yang retak-retak. Terlihat beberapa Anbu tengah bersiaga dan mencari sang pelaku.

"A.. Dia mengamankan penduduk. Kau…" Neji terlihat berpikir

"Dimana Hinata?" lanjutnya

"Dia juga kusuruh untuk membawa penduduk yang sedikit terluka akibat ledakan itu." Sahut Naruto.

"Hn… Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" tanya Neji.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan tanpa ada bekas sang pelaku peledakan itu. Aku khawatir ledakan ini hanya modus untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Atau memang kerjaan orang iseng. Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda penyusup" jawab Naruto.

"A.."

~~~~0000~~~~~

TBC

Huwaaa… jujur, baru sempet lanjut update lagi…

Ide buntu pisan euy…. Apalagi di kantor lagi banyak kerjaan.

Emm…. Rencananya mau bikin Fic lagi nih…

Padahal fic ini masih belum kelar. Entah sampai kapan.

Happy reading


	5. Chapter 5

"**Hyuuga Haruno"**

**Naruto sudah hak paten milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Dan saya cuma pinjem karakter saja,**

**Pairing : Hyuuga Neji – Haruno Sakura**

**Slight SasuSaku**

**Warning : Cerita berjalan sesuai moodku saja**

***Mungkin di Chapter ini Sakura mulai galau akan perasaannya***

**Genre : Romance & Family**

***diusahakan happy ending, manggut-manggut***

"Bagaimana bisa melupakan, saat aku mulai menerima kehadiran dia, kau malah datang?"

**Chapter 5 : "Keputusan Sakura"**

Aku terus berteriak menyuruh penduduk desa untuk lari, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesosok pria dengan pakaian berwarna putih tengah memandangi kami, ah tepatnya memandang ke arahku. Aku mengenalinya, Kamisama… dia….. dia…..

**~Sakura Pov**

"Sasuke kun….." gumamku pelan bahkan sangat pelan saat kulihat dirinya memandang tajam ke arahku. Dia tidak berubah, tetap mempesona seperti dulu. Hanya pakaiannya saja yang membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa. Aku bergegas menyuruh penduduk untuk mengamankan diri. Setelah yakin semua penduduk sudah berada pergi dari sini beralih ke tempat aman yang aku tunjukkan, aku pun mulai menghampiri sosok itu. Jujur saja, aku kesulitan bernafas, bingung dengan perasaan yang kurasakan sekarang. Antara bahagia, sedih, atau kecewa. Langkahku terasa amat berat, berlahan aku mendekatinya. Dia tetap tidak bergeming, tetap menatapku, seakan menungguku. 'Kamisama, bolehkah aku berharap lagi?'. Tiga langkah lagi, dua langkah lagi, dan satu langkah lagi. Aku menghitung mundur jarak antara aku dan dirinya. Kini dia tepat berada satu langkah di depanku. Mata kami bertemu. Lama kami hanya berpandangan tanpa ada yang berniat membuka suara. Aku tak mampu, Kamisama…aku sakit melihatnya. 'Benar-benar sakit'.

"Apa kabar, Sakura?" suara itu, masih tetap sama saat aku masih genin dulu. Suara yang selama ini membuatku tak bisa tidur.

"A..aku, aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke kun. Kamu apa kabar?" Aku memandang wajahnya. Lalu menunduk. Aku tak sanggup, aku takut… Terlalu takut mengharapkannya lagi.

"Hn," sahutnya. Tetap sama, sampai sekarang aku tak pernah memahami arti 'Hn' yang terucap dari bibirnya itu.

"Kau yang membuat kekacauan ini kan, Sasuke kun?" tembakku langsung. Yah…. Aku yakin pasti kekacauan ini ada hubungannya dengan dia.

"Hn,"

"Untuk apa? Ke…..napa?" tanyaku beruntun. Dia hanya menyeringai dan menatap sinis ke arahku. Kepalingkan wajahku berlawanan dengan arah matanya. Aku memilih menatap hamparan tanah luas di sekelilingku. 'Sungguh' Aku tak sanggup melihatnya tersenyum puas seperti itu. Kamisama, kukira dia akan kembali. Hatiku teriris perih

"Kalau sudah tau jawabannya, kenapa malah bertanya, eh?"

"Konoha yang menyebabkan semua klanku mati! Konoha yang membuatku membenci Itachi dan berniat membunuhnya selama ini. Kau tidak tahu kan bagaimana perasaanku saat aku mengetahui kebenarannya?. Aku bersumpah untuk membalaskan dendam Uchiha. Menghancurkan Konoha seperti mereka memporak-porandakan keluargaku," ujarnya seraya memandang hamparan tanah Konoha. Jujur aku sangat rindu suara itu. Dulu aku sangat berharap dia mengucapkan kalimat panjang. 'NAMUN' bukan kalimat seperti ini. Aku semakin menatap tak percaya padanya. 'Kamisama, apa yang harus aku lakukan'. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya berbuat seperti itu. 'Sungguh, aku masih menyayanginya'.

"Sasuke kun… Kumohon jangan dibutakan oleh dendam. Dendam tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Kumohon lupakan dendammu itu dan kembalilah ke Konoha. Kembali ke Tim tujuh. Aku…. a… Kami merindukanmu!" mohonku. Kulirik wajahnya, tetap sama. Ekspresinya tetap datar tak terpengaruh sama sekali akan kata-kataku.

"Hn, kau masih sama seperti dulu. Merepotkan." Dia berbalik membelakangiku, berjalan dengan berlahan. Seperti dulu saat dia pertama kali memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Konoha. Memori itu terus menerus berputar dalam otakku. Aku sudah tahu akhirnya. Tapi bolehkan aku berharap akhir yang lain, 'Kamisama'.

"Kumohon! Hiks… hiks…. Kembalilah" aku terinsak perih. Aku menunduk menangis. Berlahan air mataku mulai membasahi tanah yang kuinjak. Langkah demi langkahnya terdengar seiring semakin derasnya bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh dari mataku. Kudengar langkahnya berhenti. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus membuat daun-daun pohon rindang di sekelilingku bergoyang bahkan ada yang berguguran jatuh di kepalaku. 'Wush' aku merasakan seseorang tiba-tiba hadir belakangku. Seseorang yang awalnya berada di depanku. Aku menangis perih. Dan terjadi lagi, sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh dan memukul tengkukku berlahan. Aku tersentak kaget. Lemah aku berusaha menoleh kebelakang, kulihat sosok itu tersenyum tipis. Samar-samar kudengar kata 'Gomen' dari bibirnya, hingga kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Sakura," nama itu berulang kali Neji gumamkan. Entah kenapa sejak ia meninggalkan Sakura dan berlari ke tempat terjadinya ledakan perasaan was-was terus saja menghantui pikiran Sang Hyuuga tampan itu. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar dari salah satu anbu yang berjaga di depan gerbang mengatakan bahwa ia melihat sosok yang dicurigai menyebabkan kekacauan ini mirip dengan sang Uchiha bungsu. Entah dirinya mau percaya atau tidak, namun tetap saja ia merasa khawatir. Apalagi saat dia sampai di tempat ledakan, ia dan Naruto tidak menemukan siapa-siapa. 'Apa sosok itu menemui gadis itu?' pertanyaan itu selalu muncul di otak jenius Neji. Entah kenapa memikirkan kemungkinan yang tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya membuatnya semakin gelisah.

"Naruto, aku ada perlu sebentar. Kau lanjutkan saja penyelidikan penyebab ledakan ini." Tak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, Neji memutuskan untuk mencari gadis itu. Meninggalkan Naruto dan beberapa anbu yang sedang membereskan runtuhan akibat ledakan yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Neji melangkahkan kakinya cepat, ingin segera menemukan gadis itu. Pertama, Neji kembali ke tempat stand penangkapan ikan, namun yang dijumpainya hanya stand yang sudah kosong tanpa ada seorangpun di sana, matanya mengintari stand-stand yang ada di sana. Ia berlari menuju tempat pengamanan penduduk. Lagi, ia tidak menemukan gadis merah muda itu. Ia hanya menemukan sosok Ino, dan sepupunya Hinata tengah mengobati beberapa penduduk yang terluka. Perasaan cemas makin menghantui pikiran Neji. 'Kemana Sakura?'. 'Apa dia pulang ke apartementnya?' 'Tidak mungkin'. Neji langsung menepis kemungkinan yang baru saja terlintas di otaknya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat suatu tempat yang jadi kemungkinan terakhir. Lapangan yang seharusnya jadi tempat festival kembang api. 'Mungkinkah dia di sana?'. Neji langsung berbalik menuju tempat yang terakhir terlintas di otaknya.

Benar saja, ia menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari tengah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tengah hamparan rumput. Ia langsung berlari menuju gadis itu berada. 'Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padanya?' Menyentuh lembut dahi lebar gadis itu, menyisihkan beberapa helai rambutnya yang lengket akibat peluh yang berasal dari wajahnya. Menempatkan kepala merah muda itu ke pahanya. Neji sangat cemas. Apalagi ketika ia merasakan cakra seseorang yang tak asing baginya, Uchiha Sasuke. Yah…. Tak salah lagi, ini cakra Sasuke. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar lapangan mencari-cari sosok pemilik cakra itu. 'Nihil'. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura lembut, berharap kesadaran gadis itu kembali saat tangan kekarnya menyentuh pipi cubbynya. Namun, Sakura masih betah memejamkan matanya. Lama Neji memandangi wajah ayu gadis di pangkuannya itu. Tangannya tetap bertengger manis di pipi Sakura. Berlahan tangan itu beralih menyentuh bibir mungil Sakura. Entah sadar atau tidak Neji makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis di pangkuannya. Mengubah posisi kepala gadis itu yang semula berada di pahanya kini beralih ke dada bidangnya. Berlahan tapi pasti bibirnya menyentuh bibir mungil gadis merah muda itu. 'Cup'. Lama dia tidak berubah dari posisi nyamannya itu. Tidak ada gerakan. 'Sunyi' hanya sesekali terdengar suara semilir angin lembut.

Tiba-tiba Neji tersentak kaget, sadar akan hal yang baru saja ia perbuat. 'Bingung' jujur saja. Itu yang dirasakan Neji sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu hal apa yang telah mempengaruhinya untuk mencium gadis itu. Tubuhnya seakan bergerak sendiri. Ia, tersenyum tipis menyentuh bibir gadis yang baru saja dia kecup, mengusapnya berlahan. Kemudian dia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Melirik ke kiri dan kanan, kemudian ia menggendong tubuh Sakura ala _bridal style_. Lalu berjalan menuju apartement sang gadis. 'Lega' tentu saja. Namun hatinya masih mengganjal akan apa yang telah sang Uchiha lakukan kepada gadis di gendongannya.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~At Apartement Sakura**

Sesampainya di Apartement Sakura, Neji sedikit kebingungan. Pasalnya dia tidak tahu dimana Sakura menyimpan kunci Apartementnya itu. Sedangkan saat menyadari posisinya sekarang, ia kesulitan untuk melepaskan gendongannya. Ia tak ingin gadis merah muda itu terganggu. Awalnya ia berpikir akan menggunakan sedikit cakranya untuk membuka paksa pintu tak berdosa di depannya itu. Hingga bunyi 'Cring' mengalihkan pandangannya. Ternyata kunci apartement Sakura jatuh dari Yukattanya. Sedikit berjongkok Neji memungut kunci itu dan membuka pintu. Aroma strawberry langsung menyambut kedatangan sang Hyuuga tampan, langsung saja ia menuju kamar Sakura. Meski awalnya ia ragu untuk masuk wilayah privasi seorang sadis. Namun ia meyakinkan hatinya, ini demi menolong Sakura. Berlahan Neji merebahkan tubuh Sakura di ranjang empuk milik sang gadis. Melepas sandal mungil Sakura dan menyelimuti hingga menutupi hampir setengah badan Sakura dengan selimut berwarna pink yang ia temukan tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyadarkan Sakura. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya duduk di samping ranjang gadis itu dan terus memandangi wajah Sakura yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Ia mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi lebar Sakura untuk mengecek suhu tubuh gadis itu, seperti yang biasa dilakukan mendiang Ibunya jika dia sedang demam. 'Panas'. Neji sedikit terkejut menyadari bahwa Sakura demam. Ia bergegas ke dapur untuk mencari kain kopres dan mengambil beberapa bongkah es untuk mengompresnya.

Berlahan Neji meletakan kain kompres yang baru saja ia ambil ke dahi Sakura. Aktivitas itu terus Neji ulang sampai ia sendiri ikut terlelap dengan posisi duduk di samping ranjang Sakura.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~At Hutan Perbatasan Konoha**

Di tengah hutan belantara yang terletak tak jauh dari Konohagakure, Empat orang ninja pelarian yang menamakan kelompoknya Tim Taka, tiga lelaki dan satu perempuan tengah beristirahat di salah satu gua yang terdapat disana. Sang pria dengan rambut hitam model mencuat kebelakang tengah memandangi hamparan tanah luas di depannya. Tatapan matanya kosong, seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Dua orang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna putih dan orange, tengah berbaring tak jauh dari lelaki berambut hitam itu. Satu-satunya gadis di kelompok itu malah tengah sibuk membuat api unggun.

"Kau tadi kemana eh, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu melirik lelaki yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Merasa dipanggil, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap balik Suigetsu sebentar kemudian kembali menatap hamparan tanah di depannya.

"Bukan urusanmu," tandasnya.

"Kau menemui gadis itu? Ah.. siapa namanya, Juugo? Aku lupa," tanya Suigetsu pada sosok pria yang berbaring di sebelah kanannya.

"Sakura" jawab Juugo sembari menunjukkan seringainya.

"Kau merindukannya, eh Sasuke?" tebak Suigetsu tersenyum menggoda. Sasuke mendelik tajam. Hampir saja ia mengaktifkan saringannya. Kalau saja Juugo tidak buru-buru menyuruh Suigetsu untuk menghentikan senyum mengerikannya itu.

"Huh," Sasuke mendengus kecil kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga rekannya yang menatapnya bingung.

"Hey, Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?" gadis yang sedari tadi hanya melihat percakapan yang terjadi diantara ketiga rekannya kini mulai buka suara. Yang ditanya sama sekali tak memperdulikan pertanyaan sang gadis, Karin. Dia terus saja melangkah menjauhi gua itu.

"Hah…, kau ini cari gara-gara saja, Sui" Karin mengomeli Suigetsu.

"Biarkan saja, ketua kita itu memang aneh. Tak pernah menyadari perasaannya. Tidak sadarkah kalau beberapa kali ia menggumamkan nama gadis merah muda itu dalam mimpinya." Juugo mulai melontarkan pendapatnya.

"Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa tujuannya menyuruh kita untuk membuat keributan kecil di tengah Festival Kembang api Konoha. Sedangkan dia malah pergi entah kemana saat itu," sambungnya

"Diam kau, Juugo!" Karin membentak Juugo, ia 'cemburu' tentu saja. Karin tersenyum pahit.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~ At Apartement Sakura**

Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan cahaya kuningnya. Menerpa seluruh hamparan tanah Konoha, tanpa terkecuali. Begitu pun dengan nasib sebuah kamar di salah satu apartement yang terletak tak jauh dari kantor Hokage. Cahaya mentari nan hangat pun masuk ke dalam kamar seorang gadis pemilik apartement itu. Tirai jendela yang semalam entah sengaja atau lupa ditutup oleh pemiliknya, memudahkan sengatan matahari menerpa tubuh sang gadis yang terlelap di ranjangnya. Ah… Tak jauh dari ranjang, sesosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut coklat panjang pun tengah terlelap di sana. Dengan usil sang mentari mengusik kedamaian tidur sang pemuda. Sosok pemuda itu pun terbangun, menguap beberapa kali dan mulai merenggangkan ototnya. 'Bingung' tentu saja, pemuda menatap ke sekelilingnya menyadari kalau saat ini ia bukan sedang berada di kamar tercintanya. Diliriknya sosok gadis yang masih senantiasa memejamkan kedua bola matanya. Tersenyum kecil sambil sesekali tangannya mampir ke wajah gadis itu.

'Kaget' saat gadis yang terlelap itu mulai menggerakkan wajahnya ketika tangan pemuda itu menyentuh kelopak matanya. Dengan segera tangan itu menjauh dari wajah gadis merah muda itu. Berlahan gadis itu mulai membuka mata emeraldnya. 'Terkejut' mendapati sosok pria di depannya.

"Neji san?" matanya mulai mengawasi wajah tampan pria itu, Neji.

"Aa," Neji menyahut kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura mengedarkan matanya ke sekelilingnya.

"Di kamarku?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ia melirik tubuhnya. Dia masih memakai yukatta semalam. 'Apa Neji yang telah menolongnya' Sakura berpikir.

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan di Lapangan Festival. Lalu aku membawamu kemari" jawab Neji tanpa menatap Sakura. Sakura mendudukkan tubuhnya menyandarkannya ke ranjang.

"Arigato," ujar Sakura.

'Hening' kedua manusia berbeda _gender _ ini larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau kenapa?" Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendengar Neji bertanya padanya.

"Aku… aku..," Sakura terlihat bingung mencari jawaban. Memori semalam pun kembali mengusik otaknya. Tiba-tiba bulir air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipinya. Neji terkejut. Ingin rasanya Neji merengkuh tubuh gadis yang terlihat rapuh di depannya itu. Namun otaknya melarang. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tahu, sangat amat tahu sosok yang membuat gadis di depannya menangis.

~~~~0000~~~~

Author's note

Heum….. akhirnya selesai juga mengerjakan chapter ini.

Jujur saja aku bingung untuk bagian sweet Sasusaku dan Nejisakunya….

Bawaannya malah jadi melting sendiri.

Apakah mereka ooc?

Di sini aku sudah bikin Neji mulai menunjukkan perasaannya pada Sakura meski secara tidak langsung, tanpa Sakura ketahui.

**Dijah Hime**

Eh, maaf kemarin aku bingung bikin adegan sweet Nejisakunya.

Apakah chapter ini kerasa sweetnya. Takut ooc, beneran.

Heheheh…

Sippp thanks yah atas masukannya.

Jujur saja aku buta arah soal EYD. heheheh

**SakuraChica93**

Makasih reviewnya….

Silahkan menikmati chapter selanjutnya

**Saitou Chiaki**

Heheheh…. Salah satu modusku untuk menarik perhatian ya dengan membuat reader penasaran Hehehehehe, Maaf yahh…..

Ini aku udah update…

Makasih udah fav fic-ku ini.

Jujur saja aku seneng banget. Jadi makin semangatttt

**LovyS**

Heheheh… maaf…

Awal-awal mungkin tulisanku bikin sakit mata yah…

Hahahha….

Mudah-mudahan tulisanku yang ini makin menarik matamu untuk membaca…

Makasih semangatnya…

**Silent Reader**

Terima kasih juga untuk para silent reader yang berbesar hati mau membaca fic-ku ini.


	6. Chapter 6

"**Hyuuga Haruno"**

**Naruto sudah hak paten milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Dan saya cuma pinjem karakter saja,**

**Pairing : Hyuuga Neji – Haruno Sakura**

**Slight SaiSaku**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, Cerita berjalan sesuai moodku saja**

***Galau tingkat badai, harus membayangkan Neji***

**Genre : Romance & Family**

***diusahakan happy ending, manggut-manggut***

"Mencintai yang lain bukan berarti melupakan cinta yang lama"

**Chapter 6 : "Lamaran Hyuuga"**

**~Kediaman Hyuuga**

Di sebuah ruangan pertemuan yang tepat berada di tengah-tengah kediaman besar Hyuuga, terlihat beberapa para tetua Hyuuga tengah menatap tajam ke arah pemuda tampan Hyuuga yang berada di depan mereka. Sang pemuda itu hanya menunduk mendengar segala macam petuah yang terlontar secara bergantian dari bibir para tetua Hyuuga yang ada di depannya itu sambil sesekali mengangguk.

"Kau harus memilih calon istri dalam waktu dekat ini, Neji. Umurmu sudah cukup untuk membangun sebuah keluarga dan memberikan kami Hyuuga-hyuuga kecil," ujar sang pemimpin Klan Hyuuga, Hiashi sama pada sosok pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang duduk tepat di depannya. Sang pemuda menatap sang paman sebentar dan mengangguk.

"Hai, Hiashi sama, aku mengerti," sahut Neji pasti.

"Dari suaramu tadi, sepertinya aku menangkap kalau kau sudah siap dan menemukan calon istrimu itu. Boleh kami tahu siapa gadis pilihanmu itu?" tanya Hiashi disertai anggukan para tetua Hyuuga yang duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya. Neji memandang ragu ke arah Hiashi sama membuat sang Ketua Klan Hyuuga itu mengernyit bingung.

"Apa kau belum menemukan gadis itu? Kalau memang belum, biar kami yang akan mencarikannya untukmu," putus Hiashi.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, Hiashi sama," potong Neji saat tahu kalau pamannya hendak meminta pendapat para tetua Hyuuga yang duduk di samping kiri dan kanannya.

"Kalau begitu beritahu kami, siapa gadis itu?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Haruno Sakura," sahut Neji pasti. Menarik nafas sebentar lalu menatap secara bergantian orang-orang yang duduk di depannya untuk melihat reaksi mereka saat ia menyebutkan nama gadis pilihannya itu. Tidak ada raut terkejut yang terukir pada wajah mereka, membuat sang jenius Hyuuga ini sedikit bingung namun ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kunoichi medis didikan Hokage kelima, Senju Tsunade. Selain cantik dia juga memiliki kehebatan dalam bidang medis hampir menyerupai Tsunade sama. Kau cukup pintar memilih calon istri, keponakanku," puji Hiashi sambil tersenyum.

"Besok lusa kita akan mengajukan lamaran ke keluarga Haruno," putus Hiashi disertai anggukan setuju dari para tetua Hyuuga yang lain.

"Baiklah pertemuan kali ini cukup sampai disini, Selamat malam" ujar Hiashi lagi, menutup acara pertemuan keluarga Hyuuga.

Sebelum Neji beranjak dari tempatnya tiba-tiba Hiashi menghampiri Neji.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Neji. Kau memang salah satu andalan keluarga Hyuuga. Ayahmu di sana pasti sangat bangga kepadamu, nak" ujar Hiashi menepuk pelan pundak Neji. Neji menatap wajah pamannya, tidak ada keraguan dan kepura-puraan di sana. Neji mengangguk pasti. Tersenyum tipis kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya meski hatinya masih ragu akan isi hati gadis yang ia sebut namanya.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~ Apartement Sakura**

Pagi ini matahari dengan gagahnya bersinar terik di atas dataran Konohagakure, suara burung dan semilir angin ikut meramaikan pagi yang cerah ini. Di salah satu kamar dari bangunan sederhana yang terletak di sudut kiri taman Konoha terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda dengan terusan gaun tidur warna putih gading tengah sibuk mengepak baju-baju yang ada di lemari ukiran kayunya, memindahkannya ke sebuah tas besar warna hitam tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Sang gadis sesekali menyeka peluh yang menetes dari dahi lebarnya. Bingung, jujur saja. Gadis yang kurang lebih dua tahun memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah apartement terpisah dari orang tuanya yang sebenarnya tinggal tak jauh darinya itu mendadak disuruh pulang dan tinggal kembali bersama kedua orang tuanya. Hatinya bertanya-tanya kenapa tiba-tiba orang tuanya menyuruhnya pulang. Dan yah… sebagai anak tunggal yang penurut, Sakura nama gadis itu akhirnya mengikuti kemauan orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu di apartementnya.

'Tok tok tok'

Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu dengan langkah malas ia menyeret kakinya ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Sai?" ujar Sakura sedikit terkejut saat mendapati teman satu timnya tengah tersenyum di balik pintu apartementnya.

"Pagi Sakura san," sahut Sai, memandang Sakura dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki Sakura kemudian sedikit memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah. Sakura mengernyit bingung akan tingkah laku Sai.

"Kau kenapa, Sai? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu kenapa tiba-tiba merah begitu, Sai?" tanya Sakura beruntun dan menperpendek jaranknya dengan pemuda pelukis itu dan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi mulus Sai yang membuat Sai makin berjengit menjauh. Rasanya saat Sakura mendekat kepala Sai mendadak pusing.

"A…Ano Sakura san, bajumu!" ujar Sai tanpa memandang Sakura. Mendengar kalimat Sai, Sakura melihat apa yang dipakainya, wajahnya ikut memerah melihat balutan baju tidur tipis yang dipakainya itu sedikit memperlihatkan lekukan badannya, apalagi belahan bajunya itu sedikit memperlihatkan ehem –dadanya- dan tanpa sadar dengan segera Sakura menutup pintu apartemennya kencang hingga membuat Sai tersentak kaget dan sedikit lagi pintu itu menerjang wajah tampan Sai andai saja pria itu masih hanyut dalam lamunannya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura kembali membuka pintu, kali ini ia mengenakan kaos warna merah dan celana pendek selutut warna hitam.

"Gomen, Sai. Ada apa kau datang ke sini pagi-pagi?" tanya Sakura seraya mempersilakan Sai masuk ke Apartementnya.

"Ano, aku dengar dari Ino kau hari ini pindah dari apartement dan kembali ke rumahmu? Awalnya aku dan Naruto ingin membantumu beres-beres. Namun, Naruto tiba-tiba mendapat misi mendadak ke Iwagakure selama tiga hari," sahut Sai sambil mulai memunguti barang-barang Sakura yang tergeletak asal di lantai warna putihnya.

"Ini ditaruh di mana, Sakura san?" tanya Sai.

"A… taruh di kardus besar itu, Sai," sahut Sakura menunjuk salah satu kardus yang ada di samping kiri pemuda berambut klimis itu.

"Hai," sahut Sai sambil menaruh barang yang ada di tanggannya ke dalam kardus yang ditunjukan Sakura.

"Hei, Sai. Kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan Ino ya? Kau jatuh cinta padanya, eh?" tanya Sakura ditengah kegiatannya merapikan baju. Sai memandang Sakura sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukan barang-barang ke kardus.

"Tidak," elak Sai.

"Kau tidak usah malu-malu padaku, Sai. Kalau kau mau aku akan membantumu." tawar Sakura, Sai mau tak mau menatap sendu ke arah gadis merah muda itu. Tangannya menggepal keras.

"Aku menyukai gadis lain, Sakura san," potong Sai membuat Sakura menatap Sai bingung.

"Eh, menyukai gadis lain? Siapa gadis itu, Sai? Setahuku wanita yang dekat denganmu itu hanya Ino. Atau jangan-jangan kau terlibat cinta lokasi dalam misimu ya?" tebak Sakura. Sai hanya tersenyum. Membuat Sakura yakin kalau tebakannya itu benar. Gadis itu kembali ke aktivitasnya tanpa menyadari kalau sedari tadi pria berambut klimis itu memandang sendu wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~Kamar Hyuuga Neji**

Pria berambut coklat panjang dengan balutan kaos warna putih dan celana hitam itu tidak bergeming dari posisi duduknya di pinggir jendela sedari satu jam yang lalu, tepatnya sejak ia bangun dari tidur gelisahnya, 'gelisah?' tentu saja ia sangat gelisah memikirkan hasil pertemuan yang semalam keluarga Hyuuga adakan. Pertemuan yang membicarakan masa depannya, masa dimana ia berharap bisa bersanding dengan gadis pilihannya. Neji memandang hamparan rumput liar yang tumbuh tepat di bawah kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan sorot mentari yang kadang menggoda matanya dan menyebabkan lambing bunkenya sedikit berkilau. Tatapan matanya kosong, sesekali menyebut nama gadis yang berhasil mencuri hatinya itu. Hatinya meragu jujur saja, apakah putusannya itu akan berakhir dengan bahagia dan bersatunya ia dengan gadisnya itu? Atau malah sebaliknya? Apakah gadis yang sejujurnya ia tahu tak pernah berhenti mencintai sosok pria terakhir Klan Uchiha itu akan menerima lamaran yang akan diajukan Pamannya esok nanti?. Takut, terang saja, dirinya bahkan bukan siapa-siapa gadis itu. Dia hanya sosok pria yang setengah tahun lalu telah jatuh hati pada gadis merah muda itu. gadis yang berkali-kali menyelamatkan nyawanya. Awalnya ia hanya menganggap perasaannya itu hanya rasa kagum semata, namun lama-kelamaan rasa itu semakin tumbuh dan tumbuh begitu saja. Ia semakin candu memandang wajah ayu gadis merah muda itu hingga tanpa ia sadari dirinya telah menjadi seorang penyelinap di tengah malam. Yah…. Dia selalu menyempatkan diri mengunjungi gadis merah muda yang terkadang ia dapati tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Memandang dari balik kaca jendela kamar sang gadis yang memang tidak pernah ditutup. Memudahkan sang pria pemilik kekkei genkai byakugan ini tidak perlu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya itu. Dan satu jam memandang wajah gadis itu cukup membuat rindunya terobati dan mampu membuat tidurnya malam itu nyenyak. Dan tidak perlu heran, kenapa beberapa bulan ini dia sangat senang mendapat misi berbahaya, misi yang terkadang membuatnya terluka. Ia bahkan dengan bodohnya berharap musuh sedikit melukainya, agar sepulangnya dari misi ia bisa dirawat oleh sang gadis merah muda itu. 'Alasan Klasik'

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan lamunan sang jenius Hyuuga ini. Memandang ke arah pintu kamarnya dan menggumamkan kata masuk agar sang pengetuk pintu tidak perlu segan mendorong pintu kamarnya. Dengan langkah ragu, sang pengetuk pintu, Hyuuga Hinata mendekati Neji dan duduk di ranjang empuk tak jauh darinya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Neji tanpa bangkit dari posisi nyamannya itu hanya kepalanya saja yng menoleh.

"A… Tousan menyuruhku untuk memanggil Neji nii, Tousan ingin agar Neji nii yang memilih baju persembahan untuk lamaran besok. Pelayan telah menyiapkan beberapa baju yang cocok untuk Sakura chan, Neji nii hanya perlu memilih salah satunya saja," ujar Hinata, terselip nada bahagia di setiap uraian kata yang keluar dari bibir Hinata.

"Aa…. Aku akan ke sana. Arigato, Hinata," sahut Neji.

"Aku permisi, Neji nii," pamit Hinata.

"Aa.."

~~~~0000~~~~

**~ Kediaman Haruno**

"Apa?" teriak gadis merah muda di tengah acara makan malamnya bersama sang ayah dan ibu tercinta saat tiba-tiba orang tuanya menyebutkan alasan mereka menyuruhnya pulang ke rumah. Hampir saja ia menyemburkan kunyahan Onigiri yang tengah ia santap kalau saja Ibunya tidak segera menyodorkan gelas berisi air minum. Mengelap bibirnya yang mendadak basah, kemudian menatap tak percaya ke arah Ayahnya.

"Kemarin ada utusan Hyuuga yang menyampaikan pada kami kalau besok Hiashi sama akan berkunjung untuk mengajukan lamaran untukmu, putriku," ujar Haruno Kizashi. Sakura semakin terkejut menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian, otaknya mulai berputar, 'Hiashi sama mengajukan lamaran untuknya? Sepengetahuannya, anak Hyuuga Hiashi cuma Hinata dan Hanabi, dan perlu ditekankan kalau mereka itu wanita jadi itu amat sangat mustahil kan Hiashi sama melamar dirinya untuk anaknya. Jadi kemungkinannya adalah…..'.

"Hiashi sama melamarmu untuk keponakannya, Hyuuga Neji" ujar Haruno Mebuki, seakan dapat membaca pikiran putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Eh," Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kami tidak memaksamu untuk menerimanya sayang, semua keputusan ada di tanganmu," ujar Mebuki lembut.

"Hai," sahut Sakura meski tersirat keraguan yang teramat di hatinya. 'Kenapa secepat ini? Kenapa di saat seperti ini?' batinnya mulai bergejolak. Kilasan-kilasan kejadian baru-baru ini mulai berkeliaran di pikirannya, pemuda beryukatta putih dengan rambut raven tiba-tiba menyeruak otaknya. Lalu berganti dengan usapan lembut tangan dari pria berambut coklat panjang. Dan dua sentuhan basah dibibirnya dengan rasa yang berbeda mulai terasa seakan nyata.

"Kaasan Tousan, aku sudah selesai," ujar Sakura seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai menapaki tangga menuju kamarnya. Menutup pintu kamarnya pelan dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuk _single size _miliknya. Menyentuh bibirnya pelan, mengingat-ingat apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi antara dirinya dan kedua pria dengan sifat yang hampir sama itu. 'Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Neji, apa yang sebenarnya telah mereka lakukan pada dirinya, tepatnya bibirnya. Dirinya saat itu dalam keadaan tak sadar, namun entah kenapa ia merasa bibirnya tersentuh benda lembut dengan dua rasa yang berbeda dan dalam waktu yang berdekatan, apa jangan-jangan mereka telah…., menciumnya?' batinnya mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Arrrggghhhh…" jeritnya frustasi.

~~~~0000~~~~

Keesokan harinya, di ruang tengah Keluarga Haruno., beberapa tamu kehormatan dari Klan Hyuuga yang ditunggu-tunggu telah duduk bersimpuh mengelilingi sebuah meja kayu dengan ukiran bunga Sakura. Di atasnya terdapat beberapa jamuan yang terdiri dari kudapan khas keluarga Haruno, sepiring onigiri dan dua teko agak besar berisi ocha beraroma mawar yang menguar. Haruno Kizashi dengan yukatta berwarna hitam duduk tepat di depan sang Pemimpin Klan Hyuuga, Hiashi sama yang mengenakan yukatta putih dengan lambang khas Hyuuga di punggungnya. Di samping kanannya ada sang istri, Haruno Mebuki tengah tersenyum dengan yukatta merah marun, dan di samping kirinya seorang gadis cantik bermahkota merah muda dengan yukatta warna merah muda pula tengah menunduk sambil sesekali meremas ujung yukattanya. Beberapa utusan Hyuuga pun ikut duduk bersimpuh di samping kiri dan kanan Hyuuga Hiashi. Ah…. Jangan lupakan pria yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanan Hyuuga Hiashi, rambut coklat panjang dengan yukatta putih andalannya pun tengah menunduk, sesekali melempar pandang ke arah gadis merah muda yang ada di depannya. Obrolan demi obrolan keluarga pun mulai memenuhi ruangan sederhana itu. Sakura sesekali memandang takut ke arah Neji. Dan saat pandang mereka bertemu, dengan cepat mereka kembali menunduk. Hingga obrolan intipun mulai terasa.

"Jadi kedatangan kami ke sini adalah melamar putrimu, Haruno Sakura untuk keponakanku Hyuuga Neji," ujar Hyuuga Hiashi sembari menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan yang terbungkus kain warna biru dengan ukiran lambang klan Hyuuga mengelilingi pinggirnya. Haruno Kizashi menerima bingkisan itu dengan tersenyum. Melirik istrinya sebentar kemudian beralih melirik putrinya yang masih menunduk. 'Hening'. Menarik nafas sebentar, setelah merasa apa yang akan diucapkan ini pantas, Haruno Kizashi mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Sejujurnya kami merasa sangat terhormat mendapat lamaran dari Anda, Hiashi sama," Kizashi kembali menarik nafas dan melepaskannya berlahan.

"Namun, biar putri kami saja yang menjawabnya," lanjut Kizashi menatap ke arah putrinya. Sakura yang semula menunduk kini menegakkan kepalanya menatap balik sang ayah, tersenyum tipis kemudian beralih menatap takut ke arah Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Neji bergantian.

"Kami tidak memaksa Sakura chan untuk menjawabnya sekarang. Kami akan datang tiga hari lagi untuk meminta jawaban. Ini adalah penentuan masa depan Sakura dan Neji nanti. Dan kami tidak ingin keputusan penting ini diambil buru-buru," ujar Hiashi seakan mengerti kalau Sakura masih butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, kami pamit dulu," ujar Hiashi lagi. Pasangan suami istri Haruno mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mengantar sang keluarga Hyuuga ke pintu depan. Sakura mengikuti kedua orang tuanya di belakang dengan langkah lemah dan kepala menunduk, hingga ia tidak menyadari kalau pria yang berjalan di depannya berhenti melangkah dan membuat dirinya menabrak punggung pria itu pelan. 'Bukkk'. Sang pria menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati gadis merah mudanya menatapnya takut. Tersenyum tipis, lalu mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pucuk kepala merah muda itu dan sedikit berbisik,

"Aishiteru,"

~~~~0000~~~~

**Tbc**

Author's note

Akhirnya chapter 6 selesai juga.

Dan memakan banyak waktu menurutku…..

Terima kasih bagi yang telah bersedia meninggalkan jejak.

**Ayano Futabatei**

Ini sudah dilanjutkan

Happy reading yah

**Aden L Kazt**

Ini sesi lamaran Neji….

Tapi Sakura masih belum bisa menjawabnya.

Selamat membaca yahh

**Hyuuga Aki**

Jujur saja, aku sendiri bingung menggambarkan perasaan Sakura.

Huwaaaa….. galau pas menceritakan Neji di sini, pengen nangisssssss

Terima kasih sudah fav

**Amonimor**

Aku sedikit menggambarkan apa yang telah Sasu lakukan terhadap Saku.

Hihihihihi…

**Kaname**

Sudah update…


	7. Chapter 7

"**Hyuuga Haruno"**

**Naruto sudah hak paten milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Dan saya cuma pinjem karakter saja,**

**Pairing : Hyuuga Neji – Haruno Sakura**

***Slight SaiSaku in this chapter***

**Warning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character_maybe**

**Genre : Romance & Family**

"Semirip apapun perangaimu dengannya, kamu tetap bukan dia"

**Chapter 7 : "Kamu berbeda"**

**~Taman Konoha**

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, kejadian demi kejadian datang silih berganti. Bahkan hal yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak seorang Kunoichi cantik merah muda ini datang bertubi-tubi. Ya… Haruno Sakura tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa seorang_ Prodigy_ Klan Hyuuga menaruh rasa padanya bahkan meminangnya. Hyuuga Neji melamar seorang Haruno Sakura. Dalam benak hampir seluruh warga Konoha pasti tidak ada yang sempat berpikir sampai ke sana bukan. Yang mereka tahu, Haruno Sakura sangat mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Sore ini, gadis merah muda itu tengah duduk termenung di sebuah taman tak jauh dari rumahnya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas lemah seakan hidupnya berakhir di detik berikutnya. Kilasan balik masa kecilnya tertukir di otak cerdasnya. Saat-saat dimana ia mulai masuk akademi ninja, satu tim dengan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kakashi_-sensei,_ menjalani misi dari Hokage. Semuanya seakan baru kemarin terjadi. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih merasakan sakitnya rasa ketika Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkan dirinya yang sangat mencintai pemuda itu.

Kilasan bayangan pria Uchiha itu tiba-tiba berganti menjadi sosok pria tampan berambut coklat panjang dengan lambang aneh tergores di dahinya, Hyuuga Neji. Mau tidak mau, Haruno Sakura memikirkan sosok pria yang kemarin baru saja menyatakan pinangannya. Sosok yang mirip dengan sosok pria yang sebelumnya ia pikirkan. Hyuuga Neji mirip dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ya…. Akhir-akhir ini, Sakura sedikit menghabiskan waktu untuk memikirkan pria _prodigy _Klan Hyuuga meski hanya beberapa menit sebelum ia memejamkan matanya.

Entah kenapa ia dirinya merasakan perasaan nyaman saat sedang berada satu atmosfer dengan pemuda itu. Ia selalu berbohong pada dirinya sendiri saat ia mengatakan kalau merawat Hyuuga Neji adalah hal yang menyusahkan. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau sejujurnya ia sangat senang berada di samping pria itu. Membalutkan perban, menyeka keringatnya, bahkan pergi melihat Pesta kembang api bersamanya. Dan begitu ia mengingat kejadian kemarin, lamaran Klan Hyuuga padanya, tatapan pria berambut panjang itu padanya, dan bagaimana suara Hyuuga Neji membisikkan kata 'Aishiteru' padanya saat ia mengantar kepulangan mereka, membuat muka Sakura mendadak memerah. Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil tersenyum geli. 'Bolehkah aku jatuh cinta lagi?'.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang punggung gadis itu, membuat gadis itu terlonjak.

"Neji_-san_?" Sakura memandang bingung sosok pria yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya. Pria itu memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping kanan Sakura. Dan pria itu melempar tatapan bertanya padanya.

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura?" Neji mengulangi pertanyaannya yang belum sempat terjawab oleh Sakura.

"Ah… aku sedang menikmati angin sore, Neji _-san_."

"Kau sendiri?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Aku mencarimu," sahut Neji. Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. 'Neji mencarinya? Bukankah ia diberi waktu tiga hari untuk memberikan jawaban atas lamarannya'

"Aku mencarimu, bukan untuk meminta jawaban atas lamaranku kemarin," ujar Neji seakan tahu apa yang sedang ada terlintas dalam pikiran gadis merah muda itu. Isi otak Sakura memang mudah ditebak oleh Neji. Mimiknya sangat jelas terlihat.

"O…..," Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Lalu, untuk apa Neji_-san _mencariku? Ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan denganku kah?" tanya Sakura lagi. Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura barusan membuat Neji gelagapan. Jujur saja, Neji sendiri tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuatnya ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Semenjak insiden lamaran kemarin, sosok gadis merah muda itu semakin ganas memakan sebagian besar isi otaknya. Karena tak tahan, akhirnya Neji menyerah dan mencari gadis itu. Dan di sinilah dia, terjebak akan ketololannnya akan cinta hingga dia belum sempat memikirkan jawaban macam apa yang akan dia berikan pada Sakura saat gadis itu bertanya. 'Kuso'

"Hokage memberiku misi selama satu hari ke Sunagakure besok." Sial, Neji semakin terlihat bodoh dengan mengatakan kalimat barusan. Hanya kalimat itu yang mendadak terlintas dalam otaknya. Mendengar jawaban Neji, Sakura semakin terlihat bingung. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Sakura hanya menggangguk dan tersenyum kikuk.

'Hening' Keduanya hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Saling melempar tatapan sesekali kemudian kembali hanyut dalam angan. Satu detik…..satu menit…..bahkan satu jam terlewati dalam keheningan. Tanpa terasa matahari dengan berlahan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Berganti dengan gelap yang sedikit demi sedikit tertimpa cahaya bulan. Sang gadis tiba-tiba tersadar,

"Neji _-san,_" panggil Sakura. Sang pria ikut tersadar. Tersentak melihat gelap mengelilingi mereka.

"A.. sudah malam, kuantar kau pulang," ujar Neji sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura. Tersenyum tipis saat tangan halus gadis itu meraih uluran tangannya. Menggenggamnya erat. Merekapun berjalan dalam hening menuju rumah sang gadis.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~Rumah Sakit Konoha**

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Rumah Sakit Konoha dipenuhi para Shinobi yang terluka akibat misi atau latihan yang berlebihan. Beberapa kunoichi medis sibuk berseliweran dengan membawa map di tangannya. Sesekali mereka tersenyum sambil melempar sapa kepada beberapa Shinobi yang pulang dari Misi. Beralih ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di sebelah kiri dari ruangan obat, terlihat seorang gadis cantik merah muda tengah mengobati pria berambut hitam klimis.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu berlatih sampai membuatmu hampir mati, Sai!" ujar gadis merah muda pada seorang pria berambut hitam klimis yang tengah berbaring lemah di ranjang salah satu ruangan di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sesekali pria itu meringis kesakitan saat si gadis merah muda menyentuh luka yang baru saja terukir di sekujur badannya. Tangan gadis itu menguarkan cakra warna kehijauan yang membuat Sai merasa lebih baik.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, Sai. Apa kau sedang banyak pikiran hingga menyiksa diri seperti ini?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada diriku sendiri, Sakura _-san ._ Aku tidak bisa menggantikan posisi seseorang di hatinya. Aku kesal kenapa aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakan hal ini padanya. Dan sayangnya kini aku sudah kehilangan kesempatan tanpa pernah mencobanya terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu sudah hampir jadi milik orang lain," ujar Sai panjang lebar. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamar rumah sakit. Sakura yang tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja Sai bicarakan hanya menatap bingung ke arah pemuda itu.

"Kau patah hati, Sai?" tebak Sakura. Sai hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Gadis itu bodoh, Sai karena tidak bisa membaca isi perasaanmu," ujar Sakura menanggapi penuturan Sai.

"Dan kau lebih bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu padanya? Mungkin saja kalau kau menyatakan perasaanmu, gadis itu pasti lebih memilihmu," lanjut Sakura.

"Apa benar akan seperti itu, Sakura_-san _? Apa kau bisa menjamin gadis itu lebih memilihku?" Sai balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak terlalu jelek bahkan tidak berlebihan kalau aku menyebutmu tampan, kau pandai melukis, dan kau sangat hebat. Meskipun kau terkadang melakukan hal-hal aneh," sahut Sakura yakin.

"Kalau aku mengatakannya sekarang, apakah Sakura_-san _ lebih memilihku daripada Neji_-san_? Atau aku tetap menjadi pilihan terakhir setelah Sasuke_-san,_ Naruto_-san, _danNeji_-san_?" Sai memandang Sakura lekat. Mendengar penuturan Sai barusan, membuat Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. 'Jadi gadis bodoh yang telah membuat Sai seperti ini adalah dirinya' batin Sakura.

"Ma-maksudmu? Gadis bodoh itu aku, Sai?" tanya Sakura. Sai mengangguk.

"Ya…. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura_-san_. Aku memang tidak pandai menunjukkan berbagai macam ekspresi, tapi yang aku tahu aku selalu ingin di sampingmu. Aku nyaman bersamamu. Kau gadis yang sangat berbeda. Kau kuat, cantik, dan cerewet. Bohong kalau dulu aku menyebutmu jelek. Sungguh, kau selalu cantik di mataku." Sai meraih tangan kanan Sakura. Menggenggamnya. Sakura masih tidak bergeming dari posisi duduknya di tepi ranjang Sai. Menatap pemuda itu sayu. Pandangannya memburam. Perlahan, air matanya turun membasahi pipi mulusnya. 'Kenapa semuanya terasa sangat tiba-tiba dan mustahil' Sakura membatin.

Sai mengulurkan tangan yang satunya untuk menghapus air mata gadis itu.

"Kau tidak boleh menangis lagi. Naruto_-san_ pasti akan sangat kecewa melihatmu menangis. Jangan pikirkan aku. Bahagialah, dengan siapapun itu." Sai bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk, Menyentuh pucuk kepala Sakura, membelainya berlahan, lalu mengangkat dagu gadis itu. memaksanya untuk menatap dirinya. Sakura tetap diam sambil memandang pemuda itu. Dengan berlahan, Sai mengecup singkat pipi kanan Sakura.

"Aishiteru, Sakura_-san_,"

Sakura tersentak kaget saat mendapati bibir Sai mendarat di pipinya. Dengan segera ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sai. Menatap tak percaya pada pemuda itu.

"Sai…"

"Gomen, Sakura_-san_. Ijinkan aku menciummu sekali saja." Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis sambil memegang bibirnya yang terasa manis. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Kau meminta ijin padaku setelah kau melakukan hal itu. Dasar kau ini, Sai!" Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mendadak kikuk.

"Kau sudah menerima lamaran Neji_-san _?" tanya Sai. Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sai lagi

"Neji_-san_, memberiku waktu tiga hari untuk menentukan jawabannya," sahut Sakura.

"Terimalah, Neji_-san_ sangat mencintaimu," ujar Sai. Mau tak mau Sakura menatap Sai tidak percaya.

"Neji_-san_ mencintaiku? Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hah, kau memang bodoh, Sakura_-san._ Seperti katamu tadi, kau itu bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak merasakan kalau Neji_-san _menaruh perasaan padamu. Neji_-san _bukanlah ninja yang lemah bukan! Tidak mungkin akhir-akhir ini dia selalu pulang dari misi dengan keadaan terluka. Dia menginginkan kau selalu dekat dengannya dan merawatnya. Jadi sudah tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya. Kalian saling menyukai. Meskipun aku tahu, ada sedikit ruang yang masih ditempati Sasuke_-san _di hatimu. Tapi sungguh, aku ingin kau bahagia, Sakura_-san._" Sakura menatap Sai lalu mengangguk.

"Aku pasti bahagia," ujar Sakura.

"Ah…. Aku ada urusan lagi, Sai. Kau jangan lupa istirahat dan minum obat yah. Jaa," pamit Sakura sambil beranjak pergi dari kamar Sai. Meninggalkan pemuda klimis yang masih tersenyum tipis.

Sepeninggalnya gadis merah muda itu, Sai melirik ke arah jendela.

"Keluarlah, Naruto. Aku tahu kau dari tadi bersembunyi di balik jendela itu," ujar Sai.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, keluarlah pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan tiga goresan tipis di kedua pipinya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Menghampiri ranjang Sai dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau mendengarnya bukan?" tanya Sai. Naruto mengangguk.

"Kita tidak bisa menempati hatinya, Naruto. Ada seseorang lagi yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikir oleh kita yang hampir berhasil menempati sebagian hatinya. Mungkin Neji_-san _ lebih mampu membuat Sakura_-san_ bahagia," ujar Sai sambil memandang Naruto yang terlihat murung.

"Hm…. Kau benar, Sai." Naruto menatap balik Sai lalu tersenyum.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~Kamar Haruno Sakura**

Sepulangnya dari rumah Sakit Konoha, Sakura dengan segera membanting badannya yang terasa remuk di kasur kesayangannya. Beberapa kali ia menghela nafas berat sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Sakura merasa sangat lelah hari ini. Di rumah Sakit tadi, Sakura mendapatkan lima orang pasien dengan luka sedang, ditambah satu pria yang merupakan rekan setimnya, Shimura Sai yang terluka sedikit parah.

Mengingat Sai, mau tak mau hati Sakura bergetar. Sai mencintainya. Kamisama, hal ini tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benak Sakura.

Sakura melirik ke arah meja di samping ranjangnya. Di sana terdapat sebuah foto yang berdiri manis di sisi kanan meja. Memungut foto itu lalu memandangnya lama. Foto dirinya, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kakashi_-sensei._ Berlahan bulir air mata Sakura turun satu persatu. Membasahi pakaian yang dipakainya.

"Sasuke_-kun_. Bolehkah aku jatuh cinta lagi?" tanya Sakura pada foto yang ada di tangannya.

"Jujur saya, sebelah hatiku masih ingin mengharapkanmu. Tapi sebelah hatinya lagi aku ingin bahagia bersama orang yang mencintaiku? Dan mungkin aku juga mulai menyukai pria itu. Sasuke_-kun , _aku mecintai Neji_-san_. Sungguh, Terkadang aku lelah menunggu. Mengharapkan sesuatu tanpa ada sedikitpun kepastian yang akan berbalik padaku. Neji_-san _mirip denganmu, tapi dia berbeda.

Dia lebih terbuka memperlihatkan perhatiannnya padaku meskipun terkadang aku tidak melihat perhatian lebihnya itu sebagai sesuatu yang berbeda. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak bisa meyakinkan hatiku apakah kau mencintaiku balik? Mungkin Sai benar, aku harus bahagia dengan siapapun itu. Semoga Sasuke _-kun_ juga bahagia dengan pilihan yang Sasuke_-kun _ambil." Sakura kembali meletakan foto itu ke tempat asal. Beranjak dari kasurnya Sakura menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin dengan mengguyur badannya dengan air bisa sedikit mengurangi penat di hatinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk merah muda melilit di tubuhnya. Beberapa tetesan air yang berasal dari rambutnya mulai membasahi lantai. Membuka lemarinya berlahan, mengambil baju tidurnya, dan mulai memakainya.

Sakura kemudian duduk di meja riasnya, memandang wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin dan tersenyum tipis. 'Aku harus bahagia' batin Sakura. Sakura lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memcoba memejamkan matanya. Belum sempat ia terlelap, tiba-tiba ia merasakan kehadiran cakra yang ia kenal ada di sekitar kamarnya.

"Neji_-san_?" Sakura menggumamkan nama pemilik cakra itu. Bangun dari ranjangnya kemudian menuju ke jendela kamarnya. Tersenyum tipis saat mendapati seorang pria tampan, berambut coklat panjang dengan kimono putih membungkus tubuh kekarnya. Sang pria lalu menatap balik gadis merah muda itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ada apa _Neji-san_ menemuiku malam-malam begini? Bukankah hari ini Neji_-san _ada misi di Sunagakure?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Misiku selesai dan berhasil. Aku selalu mengunjungimu sepulangku dari misi. Hanya saja kau tidak pernah tahu karena kau selalu dalam keadaan terlelap saat aku ke sini," sahut Neji pasti. Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu menunduk, ternyata selama ini Neji men_stalker_ dirinya.

"Besok keluargaku akan datang kemari untuk meminta jawaban atas lamaranku kemarin." Neji menatap Sakura, menyentuh lembut pipi gadis itu. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Neji seperti candu untuk melakukan sentuhan fisik dengan gadis di depannya ini.

Sakura begitu menikmati sentuhan tangan Neji di pipinya, Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Apapun jawabanmu, aku tetap mencintaimu," ujar Neji lagi sambil menarik tangannya yang sejujurnya masih betah mendarat di pipi gadis merah muda itu. Sakura membuka matanya. Menatap mata perak di depannya. Lalu mengangguk.

"Tidurlah, aku kembali besok." Neji mendekatkan wajahnya, memegang dagu Sakura dan mengecup singkat bibir Sakura. Kemudian 'Buff' Neji menghilang. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam menikmati sensasi yang baru saja menerjang bibirnya. 'Aku mencintaimu, Neji_-san_'.

~~~~0000~~~~

"Habis mengunjunginya lagi, Neji_-san_?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang sang Hyuuga.

"Hn,"

"Aku heran, kau begitu mencintainya. Tidak kusangka orang sepertimu bisa jatuh cinta juga," ujar orang itu lagi.

"Kau mencintainya juga kan, Sai?" tanya Neji menatap sosok pria itu tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yah… sayangnya aku dan Naruto_-san_ tidak seberuntung dirimu dan Sasuke_-san_. Tidak bisa sedikitpun menempati ruang di hati Sakura_-san_. Jujur aku iri padamu, Neji _-san_." Sai mengikuti langkah Neji.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Neji.

"Yah…. Sakura_-san_ juga mencintaimu asal kau tahu. Aku dan Naruto_-san_ sudah merelakan Sakura_-san_ untuk bahagia denganmu. Kuharap kau bisa menjaganya untukku dan Naruto_-san_." Sai menepuk pundak Neji berlahan dan tersenyum.

"Aku percaya padamu, Neji_-san_." Sai lalu mendahului langkah Neji. Meninggalkan pria Hyuuga itu yang tengah mengangguk dan tersenyum pasti.

"Aku akan menjaganya, tanpa kau suruh sekalipun. Karena aku begitu mencintainya," ujar Neji pasti.

~~~~0000~~~~

TBC

Author's Note

Hello….. Kim Keyna kembali hadir dengan chapter baru….

Jujur saja, tiga bulan aku terkena WB untuk Fic Mc ini.

Lebih memilih untuk membuat Fic Oneshoot.

Tapi….. setelah aku kembali membaca beberapa review dari para reader yang masih mengharapkan fic ini update, akhirnya dengan sedikit menguras otak munculah kelanjutan dari fic ini.

**Hankira**

Hahahahha, aku juga pasti akan meleleh saat ada pria tampan yang mengatakan kata keramat 'Aishiteru' padaku….

Terima kasih sudah menyukai fic ini.

Sudah update meski jeda waktu dari chapter sebelumnya agak lumayan lama.

**Kaname**

Hah, fic-ku seru yah…. Terima kasihhh..

Padahal jujur saja aku masih sedikit ragu apakan fic-ku ini seru.

Dalam chapter ini Sai mulai mengungkapkan rasa cintanya ama Saku.

Sejujurnya perasaan Sasuke sedikit disinggung di chapter sebelumnya.

Gomen updatenya lama.

**Yepeh**

**=)**

**Hyuuga Aki**

Hey…. Mungkin sedikit out of character Neji di Fic-ku ini.

Namun jujur saja aku lebih suka pria yang lebih menunjukan perasaannya dengan sikapnya.

Terima Kasih sudah fav fic ini.

Sudah apdate yah… meskipun mungkin kamu lelah menunggu.

**Emiliaindri**

Adegan Sai/Sasuke ngerebutin Saku yah…

Untuk Sai, di sini aku buat dia lebih memilih merelakan Sakura bahagia dengan Neji.

Tapi untuk Sasuke masih belum terlihat perebutan di mana mereka bertiga dipertemukan.

Masih memikirkan idenya.

Terima Kasih untuk semangatnya.

**Nisa Piko**

Terima kasih yah…

Baru yah di FFN. Sejujurnya aku pengen balas melalu PM. Tapi kamu waktu review ga login yah.

Jadi bingung balasnya.

Cara ngirim fic, cukup upload doc yang berisi fic-mu ke FFN saja.

Untuk ending, aku suka happy ending tenang saja.

**Ree**

Di sini masih belum ada putusan Sakura.

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yah…

Tapi kayaknya kamu sudah bisa nebak kan jawaban Saku apa…

Ya….. tapii untuk bagaimana nanti Sakura nerima Neji kita lihat Chapter depan yah..

Semoga sabar menunggu…..

~~~Happy Reading Minna~~~


	8. Chapter 8

"**Hyuuga Haruno"**

**Naruto sudah hak paten milik Masashi Kishimoto**_**-Sensei**_

**Dan saya cuma pinjem karakter saja,**

**Pairing : Hyuuga Neji – Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character_maybe**

**Genre : Romance & Family**

"Ada saat dimana kamu harus merasakan rasa yang sama namun dengan seseorang yang berbeda"

**Chapter 7 : ****"Ya, Neji-**_**kun**_**"**

"Aku akan menjaganya, tanpa kau suruh sekalipun. Karena aku begitu mencintainya," ujar Neji pasti.

**~Kediaman Hyuuga**

Hari ini adalah tepat hari ketiga setelah peristiwa lamaran Hyuuga Neji pada Haruno Sakura. Dan sesuai dengan tenggang waktu yang diberikan sang Ketua Hyuuga, Hiashi sama, maka hari ini adalah penentuan apakah beberapa hari setelah hari ini akan berlangsung sebuah pernikahan atau tidak. Semuanya tergantung jawaban dari sang kunochi cantik merah muda yang berhasil merebut perhatian sang _prodigy _klan Hyuuga ini.

Beberapa pelayan Hyuuga telah bersiap untuk mengunjungi kediaman Haruno. Tidak lebih dari sepuluh bingkisan berisi kudapan khas keluarga Hyuuga telah rapi tersusun di atas meja, siap dibawa untuk keluarga Haruno.

Di sisi kanan ruang keluarga Hyuuga terlihatlah sosok pria tampan dengan rambut coklat panjang memakai setelan kimono berwarna putih keabuan dengan lambang Hyuuga di punggungnya tengah duduk menatap beberapa pelayan yang terlihat berseliweran di depannya dengan beberapa nampan ditangannya. Sang pemuda sesekali memejamkan matanya dan terdengar menghembuskan nafas kecil dengan resah. Pemuda itu gugup. Sangat gugup malah.

"Neji -_nii_, gugup?" tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri sang pemuda itu.

"Aa," sahut Neji memandang sang gadis.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Neji_-nii _tenang saja, aku yakin Sakura_-chan _pasti menerima Neji_-nii_," ujar gadis itu lagi.

"Sayangnya aku masih ragu, Hinata," sahut Neji sedikit kalut.

"Ragu? Apa Neji_-nii_ ragu akan perasaan Neji_-nii_ terhadap Sakura_-chan _?" tanya Hinata. Terselip nada khawatir di sana.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak ragu akan perasaanku padanya. Aku mencintainya. Sungguh. Tapi… aku sama sekali tidak bisa menjamin kalau Sakura memiliki perasaan sama denganku." Neji menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat sendu. Hinata dengan hati-hati menepuk pundak Neji.

"Tenanglah. Apapun keputusan Sakura_-chan_, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Hinata tersenyum. Neji pun ikut tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Neji lalu melangkahkan kakinya bersiap mengikuti para Tetua yang tengah menunggunya di depan gerbang Kediaman Hyuuga. Iring-iringan Keluarga besar Hyuuga pun mulai menapaki jalan menuju kediaman Haruno. Hinata tersenyum di balik pintu. Yah…. Dia tidak ikut dalam iring-iringan itu. Hanya , Neji, Ayahnya, beberapa Tetua Hyuuga, dan segelintir pelayan yang membawa bingkisan. Hinata hanya berdoa dalam hati, 'Semoga Neji_-nii _ mendapatkan gadis yang dicintainya.'

~~~~0000~~~~

**~Kediaman Haruno**

"Kau gugup, anakku?" tanya Mebuki saat dirinya tengah berada di dalam kamar anak semata wajangnya, sesekali tangannya menyisir rambut merah muda anaknya pelan.

"Heum… aku sangat gugup, Kaasan," sahut Sakura, memandang pantulan wajahnya yang kini berlapis make up tipis hasil tangan Kaasannya.

"Tenanglah. Kau sudah membuat keputusan anakku?" tanya Mebuki lagi. Sakura mengangguk pasti.

"Ya… aku sudah memutuskannya, Kaasan."

"Baiklah, apapun keputusanmu semoga itu adalah yang terbaik." Mebuki tersenyum tipis. Menggelung rambut panjang Sakura ke samping kiri lalu menyelipkan kazashi _ornament_ bunga Sakura.

"Nah… sudah selesai, turunlah, temani Tousanmu di ruang keluarga. Kaasan akan ke dapur sebentar untuk mengecek persiapan makanan yang akan disajikan nanti saat Neji dan Hiashi_-sama _tiba," ujar Mebuki sambil mengecup singkat dahi lebar Sakura, Mebuki lalu menuju dapur. Sedangkan Sakura dengan berlahan menuruni tangga dan menemui Tousannya yang tengah duduk bersimpuh dengan sesekali menyesap teh yang ada di depannya. Kizashi tersenyum saat mendapati anak gadisnya dengan kimono warna putih aksen bunga tulip kuning tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kemarilah anakku," ujar Kizashi menganyunkan tangannya mengundang anak gadis merah mudanya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sakura tersenyum tipis menuruti kemauan sang tousan. Duduk bersimpuh di samping Kizashi.

"Tousan tidak sadar kalau kau sudah besar anakku. Hahaha…. Padahal sepertinya baru kemarin kau merengek minta dibelikan halus manis sampai menangis," kekeh Kazashi sambil mengelus kepala merah muda Sakura.

"Kau ingat, dulu kau merengek minta masuk akademi ninja Konoha. Padahal dulu kau sangat cengeng, Tousan sangat khawatir waktu itu. Tapi kau terus merengek dan meluluhkan hati Tousan. Dan sekarang Tousan bangga padamu, sayang! Kau berhasil menjadi seorang Kunoichi yang hebat."

Sakura memeluk erat Kizashi. Erat sekali, hingga suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatan ayah dan anak itu. Tak lama kemudian, tibalah Mebuki diikuti beberapa Keluarga Hyuuga dan seorang pria tampan.

"Ah… Selamat datang Hiashi_-sama_, silakan duduk," ujar Kizashi sambil tersenyum. Mereka pun duduk dan saling melempar senyum. Obrolan kecil pun dimulai. Awalnya hanya saling bertanya kabar, kesibukan masing-masing, dan sesekali mengungkit ingatan masa lalu. Sang pria berambut coklat panjang hanya sesekali ikut menanggapi dan sesekali pula matanya terfokus pada sosok gadis merah muda di depannya. Hingga tiba-tiba…..

"Jadi… Maksud kedatangan kami ke sini adalah untuk mengetahui jawaban atas lamaran yang kami ajukan tiga hari yang lalu," ujar Hiashi _to the point_. Sakura yang semula menunduk kini tersentak kaget dan menegakkan kepalanya memandang Hiashi_-sama_ dan Tousannya bergantian lalu memandang pemuda Hyuuga yang telah berani melamarnya. Saat matanya bersiborok dengan sang Hyuuga Neji, Sakura menangkap kalau Hyuuga Neji menatapnya kelu. Hatinya berdesir. Memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu menghela nafas kecil. Kilasan memori berseliweran di pikirannya.

"Ya, Hiashi_-sama._ Saya menerima lamaran Hyuuga_-san,_" ujar Sakura pasti. Mendengar jawaban Sakura, ingin rasanya Hyuuga Neji berteriak keras. Sungguh ini diluar dugaannya. Ia tersenyum. Tanpa sadar dirinya bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mendekati Sakura yang menatapnya heran. Neji menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni merah muda Sakura, kemudian mengecup dahinya singkat dan berbisik.

"Arigato, dan panggil aku Neji_-kun,_" ujar Neji pelan di telinga Sakura. Mau tak mau Sakura memerah wajahnya. Mereka masih memandang satu sama lain, wajah Neji beringsut semakin mendekati wajah Sakura hingga sebuah deheman keras menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Ehem,,," dehem Hiashi. Menyadari kecerobohannya Neji langsung tersentak kaget dan buru-buru menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura dan bergegas kembali ketempatnya semula. Beberapa Tetua Hyuuga hanya memandang Neji dengan muka yang menyiratkan 'Dasar anak muda, tidak pandang situasi'. Situasi pun menjadi sangat canggung. Sakura hanya menunduk dengan wajah yang masih memerah sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Baiklah, untuk pesta pernikahannya akan diadakan minggu depan di Kediaman Hyuuga. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kisazhi?" ujar Hiashi memandang Kisazhi dan Mebuki bergantian.

"Aa… kami setuju, Hiashi_-sama_."

~~~~0000~~~~

**~Kediaman Hyuuga**

Keesokan harinya di Kediaman Hyuuga tepatnya di salah satu kamar yang berada di lantai dua, terlihatlah sosok pria tampan berambut coklat panjang tengah asik berguling kesana kemari di atas tempat tidurnya. Dirinya sudah terjaga dari dua jam yang lalu, namun ia enggan untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia masih betah dengan posisinya yang seperti itu. kilasan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin terus terngiang di otaknya.

"**Ya, Hiashi**_**-sama.**_** Saya menerima lamaran Hyuuga**_**-san.**_**"**

Sungguh ini bukan dirinya, sikap dingin yang biasa ia tunjukan dalam sekejap luntur hanya karena mengingat kata yang diucapkan gadis merah muda itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan untuk mencegah sebuat teriakan yang ingin rasanya ia keluarkan saking senangnya.

Kamisama, apa kata para tetua jika mereka mengetahui bahwa sang _prodigy _Hyuuga yang terkenal jenius tiba-tiba menjadi setengah gila.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ketukan pintu menginterupsi lamunannya. Hampir saja dirinya terjungkal dari ranjangnya, untung saja gerakan refleksnya jauh lebih cepat dari otaknya.

"Masuk," ujarnya pada si pengetuk pintu. Seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya.

"Pagi, Neji_-sama_. Tidak biasanya Anda melewatkan sarapan pagi bersama. Hiashi_-sama _menyuruh saya untuk mengantarkan sarapan ini," ujar sang pelayan seraya tersenyum tipis saat menyadari keadaan ranjang sang _prodigy_ Hyuuga yang jauh dari kata rapi. Neji tersenyum kikuk di atas ranjangnya dan mengisyaratkan untuk menaruh sarapannya di meja samping kiri ranjangnya.

"Apa Anda baik-baik saja, Neji_-sama_?" tanya sang pelayan lagi.

"A… Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Neji.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pelayan itu pun langsung menutup pintu dan meninggalkan sang _prodigy_ Hyuuga yang tengah menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Neji menghela nafas pelan dan mulai menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin kepalanya memang butuh siraman air dingin.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~Rumah Sakit Konoha**

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, Sakura! Atau aku akan memukul kepalamu dengan tabung oksigen di dekatku!" ujar sang gadis pirang pada gadis merah muda di sampingnya. Jujur saja gadis pirang ini dibuat terkejut dengan kelakuan sahabat merah mudanya yang mendadak seperti orang yang tidak waras. Bagaimana bisa tadi pagi tepatnya setengah jam yang lalu saat dia berada di ruang UGD, ia mengatakan kesehatan seorang ninja yang kritis dengan tersenyum. Dan sampai detik ini saat berada di ruang kerja Sakura tetap saja tersenyum.

"Kau seperti orang gila!" lanjutnya.

Gadis yang baru saja mendapatkan gelar 'orang gila' dari sahabat nomor satunya ini hanya menghela nafas bosan. Ia melirik sahabatnya itu dan mencubit lengan kirinya pelan. Sebuah jeritan kecil pun meluncur dari si pirang. 'Aw'.

"Kalau aku gila, kau lebih gila karena mau berada satu ruangan dengan orang gila," kekeh sang gadis merah muda. Ia kembali membereskan beberapa map yang ada di mejanya.

"Kau sedang bahagia, eh?" tanya si Pirang menyelidik.

"Menurutmu, Ino?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Ya… kau pasti sedang bahagia. Mmm… Ah, aku ingat. Kau…. Kau … Apakah kau menerima lamaran Neji?" tanya Ino keras. Sakura langsung menutup mulut Ino dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau berisik, Ino. Ingat ini rumah sakit." Setelah memastikan tidak aka nada teriakan dari bibir sahabatnya itu, Sakura menjauhkan tangannya dari mulut Ino.

"Jadi….." Ino menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan memandang layaknya kucing kelaparan ke arah Sakura.

"Yupp, seperti tebakanmu. Aku menerima Neji_-kun_," sahut Sakura seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan wajah Ino.

"Kun? Sejak kapan kau memanggil Neji dengan suffik_ '_kun'?" tanya Ino makin penasaran akan panggilan baru sahabatnya ini pada pria yang tiga hari yang lalu mengajukan lamaran.

"Kemarin, Neji_-kun _yang menyuruhku," ujar Sakura.

"Ceritakan padaku!" ujar Ino seraya menarik Sakura untuk duduk di sebuah sofa yang tak jauh darinya. Sakura hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan mulai menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa menerima lamaran sang Hyuuga dan memanggilnya dengan suffik 'kun'. Ino menatap Sakura tak percaya saat mendengar cerita Sakura tentang Neji kemarin. Sangat bukan Neji sekali.

"Hah, aku tidak menyangka kalau Neji bisa bersikap seperti itu," ujar Ino.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah? Hyuuga bukanlah orang yang sabar."

"Hiashi_-sama _akan mengadakan pernikahan minggu depan. Kamisama…. Aku gugup sekali, Ino," ujar Sakura sedikit frustasi.

"Hahahaha… tenanglah, Jidat. Memang seperti itulah perasaan gadis yang akan melepas masa lajangnya. Kau sudah memilih gaun pengantin?" tanya Ino.

"Kemarin Hiashi_-sama _bilang kalau segala persiapan pernikahan akan diurus oleh Keluarga Hyuuga. Mungkin aku akan ke kediaman Hyuuga kalau diperlukan. Aku hanya khawatir kalau prosesi pernikahan Hyuuga akan membuatku kesulitan. Hah… kau tahu kan, Ino. Hyuuga sangat penuh dengan aturan." Sakura mendesah panjang. Matanya menatap memelas ke arah Ino.

"Tenanglah, Saki. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ino menepuk pundak kiri Sakura pelan.

"Ya… semoga semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Ah,, aku lupa. Hari ini aku ada janji dengan pasienku untuk mengajaknya ke taman. Kau mau ikut denganku, Saki?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, aku masih harus membereskan dokumen ini. Kau tahu kan Tsunade_ -sama_ pasti tidak akan senang kalau aku menelantarkan tugasku ini," tolak Sakura.

"Ah… Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi yah, Saki. Jaa…" pamit Ino sambil melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan Sakura. Sepeninggalnya Ino, Sakura kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya. Hingga suara seorang pria yang begitu dikenalnya tiba-tiba menembus gendang telinganya.

"Pagi, Sakura," sapa seorang pria yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan Sakura. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui siapa pria itu.

"Ah… Pagi, Neji_-kun_," sahut Sakura. Dengan segera ia menggeser tumpukan dokumen yang tadi berada tepat di depannya menjadi ke pinggir meja sisi kanan. Neji mendudukan dirinya tepat di kursi yang berada di depan meja Sakura.

"Kau sibuk?" tanya Neji.

"Ya… seperti yang kau lihat. Tsunade_-sama _menugaskanku untuk menyelesaikan catatan kesehatan ini secepatnya. Padahal aku ingin libur," ujar Sakura seraya menatap jenuh tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya.

"Kau bisa," ujar Neji. Sakura yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Neji mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang Neji heran.

"Tadi aku sudah meminta ijin pada Hokage_-sama_ untuk memberikanmu cuti selama dua minggu terhitung esok hari," ujar Neji menjelaskan maksud dari sepenggal katanya.

"Hah? Dua minggu? Apa itu tidak terlalu lama. Neji_-kun_?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Bukannya ia tidak senang mendapat cuti panjang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Hanya saja dua minggu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Pasti sulit menghabiskan cuti panjang itu hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Dan sialnya dia sama sekali belum membuat jadwal untuk menghabiskan cutinya itu kalau memang ia diijinkan.

"Besok, kita akan ke kuil Leluhur Hyuuga untuk mengambil cincin pernikahan. Lusanya kita akan mencoba gaun pengantin. Dan beberapa hari setelahnya kau harus tinggal di Kediaman Hyuuga. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dipelajari sebelum prosesi pernikahan," ujar Neji panjang lebar. Sakura tiba-tiba merinding mendengar rentetan kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya. Hyuuga memang penuh aturan.

"Kenapa rasanya rumit sekali, tidak bisakan kita hanya menikah secara biasa, Neji_-kun _?" tanya Sakura memelas. Neji memandang pilu Sakura, lalu menggeleng. Sakura mendesah panjang.

"Haaaahhh…., baiklah," ujar Sakura akhirnya.

~~~~0000~~~~

Keesokan harinya, Hyuuga Neji menjemput sang calon nyonya Hyuuganya untuk berangkat bersama ke Kuil Tua Hyuuga yang letaknya sekitar lima kilo meter dari Kediaman Hyuuga. Sakura mengenakan Yukatta warna putih dengan lambang Hyuuga yang dibawakan Neji pagi tadi. Begitu pula dengan Neji, ia memakai kimono putih dengan celana panjang hitam. Yah… busana wajib saat mengunjungi Kuil Hyuuga adalah dengan berpakaian putih.

Kedatangan Neji disambut hangat oleh keluarga Haruno. Mereka sangat menyukai sosok Neji yang terlihat tulus menyayangi putri semata wayangnya, Haruno Sakura. Selang beberapa menit setelah mereka sarapan bersama, Neji dan Sakura langsung berpamitan untuk segera pergi ke Kuil di mana mereka akan mengambil cincin pernikahan.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan satu sama lain. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja menggunakan sedikit cakra untuk melompati atap dan berlari. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Dengan busana seperti yang Sakura pakai sekarang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan hal seperti biasanya kan. Berjalan saja Sakura sudah sangat kesulitan, apalagi untuk melompati atap. Oh… Tidak terima kasih.

Beberapa warga Konoha yang berpapasan dengan pasangan baru itu tersenyum dan menyapa mereka singkat. Yah…. Hampir semua warga sudah mengetahui fakta bahwa empat hari lagi Haruno Sakura akan resmi menjadi istri dari Hyuuga Neji. Hal yang tidak pernah terlintas dalam benak siapapun. Tapi inilah yang terjadi. Siapapun tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui dengan pasti siapa takdir yang Kamisama ikat dengan kita.

Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mereka di tempat yang dituju. Beberapa Tetua Hyuuga sudah menunggu di sana dengan duduk bersila. Dengan canggung Sakura melepas sandalnya dan ikut duduk bersimpuh tepat di depan sosok Tetua Hyuuga yang berkepala botak. Melirik sosok pria di sampingnya, Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Pria di sampingnya tersenyum seakan menguatkan.

Neji lalu melakukan sedikit gerakan kepala menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang di letakkan di atas lantai dan membungkukkan punggungnya. Sakura mau tak mau ikut mengikuti gerakan Neji. Dalam hati ia meruntukin dirinya sendiri. 'Kenapa tadi dia tidak menanyakan apa yang harus ia lakukan di Kuil ini?'.

Beberapa Tetua Hyuuga sedikit terkikik geli saat melihat gerakan penghormatan Sakura yang sangat kaku. Namun dalam hati mereka memahami, faktanya Sakura bukanlah berasal dari Klan yang sama dengan Neji. Masih butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi.

Setelah prosesi penghormatan selesai, sosok Tetua yang duduk tepat di tengah depan Sakura dan Neji langsung buka suara.

"Neji pandai sekali memilih calon istri, kamu sangat cantik dengan rambut merah mudamu. Tidak heran kalau Neji sangat menyanyangimu. Senyummu pun sangat manis," ujar sang Tetua tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Sakura balas tersenyum lalu menunduk. Bingung harus berkata apa. Lidahnya mendadak kelu.

"Ah… tak perlu gugup putriku," ujar sang Tetua lagi.

"H—hai," sahut Sakura sedikit terbata.

Sang Tetua lalu mengambil sebuah bungkusan kecil yang terletak di meja samping kanannya. Membukanya lalu menyodorkan bungkusan kecil itu pada Neji.

"Pakaikanlah pada jari manis calon istrimu!" titah sang Tetua. Neji lalu mengangguk. Lalu mengambil cincin dengan uiran khas Hyuuga yang berukuran lebih kecil lalu memakaikannya pada jari manis kiri Sakura. Sakura memandangi tangan Neji yang tengah memegang tangan kirinya. Dengan berlahan cincin itu tersemat di jari manisnya. Neji tersenyum padanya. Sakura terpaku dan tetap diam.

"Nah… putriku, sekarang kau pakaikan cincin satunya ke jari calon suamimu!" titah sang Tetua memandang lembut ke arah Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan mengambil cincin yang sama dengannya namun berukuran jauh lebih besar. Tangannya lalu meraih tangan besar Neji. Seketiga jantungnya seakan berdetak lebih kencang saat merasakan sensasi hangat yang menguar dari tangan Neji. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu memandang Neji. Neji kembali tersenyum tipis. Menutup matanya sebentar lalu membukanya lagi, Sakura kemudian memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manis kiri Neji.

Suara tepuk tangan pun terdengar. Mereka semua mengucapkan selamat. Dalam hati Sakura bingung, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memandang satu persatu orang yang hadir di Kuil itu dengan tersenyum kikuk. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa arti dari tepuk tangan dan ucapan selamat yang diberikan padanya.

Menyadari raut wajah bingung begitu tercetak jelas di wajah Sakura. Akhirnya sang Tetua berdehem untuk menghentikan riuh tepuk tangan.

"Sepertinya putriku ini masih belum mengerti, kau belum menjelasakan arti prosesi ini Neji?" tanya Tetua pada Neji. Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Hah… jadi begini putriku, setelah kau dan calon suamimu sudah saling memakaikan cincin klan Hyuuga itu artinya kau sudah resmi diterima menjadi anggota Klan Hyuuga. Dan mulai besok kau harus tinggal di Kediaman Hyuuga bersama calon suamimu. Kami sudah menyiapkan rumah yang akan kau tinggali bersama calon suamimu. Di sana ada dua kamar, kami berharap kalian bisa menahan diri sebelum pernikahan kalian resmi diadakan. Kami juga menyediakan beberapa pelayan yang akan menyiapkan segala macam kebutuhan kalian," jelas Tetua sambil melirik penuh arti ke arah Neji. Neji mengangguk. Sedangkan Sakura masih terlihat terkejut akan apa yang tadi dikatakan Tetua. Neji memang bilang padanya kalau besok dia harus tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga, tapi ia sama sekali tidak sampai berpikir bahwa ia akan tinggal serumah dengan Neji. Kamisama…..

~~~~0000~~~~

TBC

Author's Note

Huwaaaa… akhirnya saya berhasil melanjutkan fic ini….

Gomen yah,,, kemarin saya terlalu larut dalam hingar bingar Korea a.k.a Super Junior jadi fandom Naruto sedikit terabaikan.

Jujur saja saya sedikit kehilangan arah di sini…

Full Neji Saku…. Hampir tidak menyinggung pair lain..

Gomen….

Saatnya membalas review….

**Desti**

Sudah update yah…. Maaf…. Bulan ini waktuku tersita habis untuk memikirkan Super Junior.

Hahahhahaha….

**Kaname**

Terima kasih sudah mampir, sudah update yah…

Chapter ini Full Neji Saku..

Semoga suka

**Hankira**

Ah…. Terharu kalau fic ini bisa membawa tangis. Hahhahaha

Sudah update yah…

Semoga sukaaaaa

**Hanazoro Yuri**

Hahahha… update nya lamaaa maaff

Hahahha….. Iyaaa, aku juga suka NejiSaku.

Ok ok….. sepertinya Sasuke tetep stay jadi pihak ketiga deh

**KunoichiSaki dan Ruchi**

Yeyyyy….

Saku nerima Neji ko… tenang saja…

Aku bikin Saki move-on

Hahhaha…

**Acinta, Ayu, Rahayu Dea**

Sudah update yah..

Hahahhaha… mungkin Neji di sini OOC banget tapi aku suka cowo manis

Hahhahahha

**Kirei Neko**

Iyaaa… sosok cerewet kadang lebih asik dipasangkan sama sosok kalem

Hahahhah…. Ala drama Korea gitu…

Sudah Update yah…

Happy Reading Minna…

Tong Hilap ~Review~ nya


	9. Chapter 9

"**Hyuuga Haruno"**

**Naruto sudah hak paten milik Masashi Kishimoto**_**-Sensei**_

**Dan saya cuma pinjem karakter saja,**

**Pairing : Hyuuga Neji – Haruno Sakura**

**Warning : Alternative Universe, Out Of Character_maybe**

**Genre : Romance & Family**

"Perasaan cinta akan semakin tumbuh seiring semakin sering kau berinteraksi dengannya"

**Chapter 9 : ****"Hari Bersama"**

Neji memang bilang padanya kalau besok dia harus tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga, tapi ia sama sekali tidak sampai berpikir bahwa ia akan tinggal serumah dengan Neji. Kamisama.

**~Kediaman Hyuuga Neji**

Hari ini adalah malam pertama Neji dan Sakura tinggal di rumah yang telah disediakan oleh para Tetua Hyuuga. Sudah hampir satu jam Sang calon nona Hyuuga tidak keluar dari kamarnya. Tidak satu orang pun yang tahu apa yang sang gadis merah muda itu lakukan di kamarnya. Sang _Prodygi _Hyuuga sesekali hanya melirik pintu sang gadis merah muda yang masih tertutup rapat. Ingin rasanya ia mengetuk pintu tersebut, namun yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menghela napas dan kembali membuat laporan Misi yang beberapa hari yang lalu ia selesaikan.

Hampir saja Neji terjengkang dari kursinya ketika mendengar pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. Neji melihat Sakura dari ekor matanya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Tersenyum manis dan melangkah mendekatinya. Kemudian duduk dan menatap beberapa gulungan yang ada di atas meja.

"Kau sedang apa? Membuat laporan Misi?" tanya Sakura. Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sakura lagi. Kali ini Neji menggeleng.

"Ah… Baiklah aku akan memasak untukmu malam ini," ujar Sakura dengan lantang. Neji sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, pasalnya dia sudah mendengar rumor tentang masakan seorang Haruno Sakura, dan saat ia sedang sakit dia pernah merasakan bubur dengan rasa yang lain dari masakan Sakura. Neji menghela nafas pelan. Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus segera terbiasa dengan masakan calon istrinya ini. Neji mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tangan Sakura. Membimbingnya untuk ke dapur bersama. 'Memasak bersama mungkin ide yang lebih baik' pikir Neji.

Sakura sedikit terkejut saat ia tidak mendapati satu pun pelayan yang berkeliaran di rumah ini. Bukankah menurut yang ia dengar dari Tetua Hyuuga bahwa di sini selain ia tinggal dengan calon suaminya akan ada beberapa pelayan yang akan menemaninya. Sakura memandang Neji penasaran.

"Di mana para pelayan? Bukankah-"

"Kita hanya tinggal berdua," potong Neji. Hal itu langsung membuat Sakura melongo tak percaya. 'Bagaimana bisa?'

"Tapi kemarin Tetua bilang kalau akan ada beberapa pelayan di rumah ini? Tanpa mereka aku mungkin tidak bisa menyediakan masakan yang layak untukmu setiap hari?" ujar Sakura penuh nada penyesalan.

"Aku akan membantumu," ujar Neji sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura. Sakura memandang Neji tak percaya. Sedikit menghembuskan nafas, akhirnya Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah… ah… malam ini kita masak apa yah?" ujar Sakura sambil melihat isi lemari es. Neji ikut melongok ke dalam lemari es untuk melihat apa yang ada di sana. Sedikit berpikir, lalu dengan segera ia mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang sekiranya dibutuhkan. Sakura hanya mengekori kemanapun Neji melangkah. Jujur saja, dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan dimasak Neji dan bahan apa saja yang dibutuhkannya. Dia benar-benar buta masakan. Sepertinya ia harus belajar memasak pada Hinata.

"Sakura," panggil Neji disela kegiatan memasaknya. Sakura yang ada di sampingnya langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya, Neji_-kun_," sahut Sakura lembut.

"Jangan lupa, besok kita akan kedatangan tamu. Beberapa utusan Keluargaku akan membawakan baju pengantin yang akan kita gunakan lusa nanti," jelas Neji. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Hai, Neji_-kun_"

~~~~0000~~~~

Sementara itu di kediaman Hyuuga Hiashi, terlihat beberapa ketua yang tengah berbicara di ruang keluarga untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan Hyuuga Neji lusa nanti yang akan diadakan di Kuil Hyuuga. Terlihat beberapa pelayan sibuk mondar-mandir dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya.

"Jadi, Neji dan Sakura hanya tinggal berdua di rumah itu? Bukankah sesuai kesepakatan sebelumnya kita akan menaruh beberapa pelayan untuk melayani mereka? Apa itu akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyuuga Hiashi pada salah satu Tetua Hyuuga, Hyuuga Harimaka.

"Kemarin Neji secara pribadi mengatakan bahwa sebelum dan setelah hari pernikahan ia hanya ingin tinggal berdua dengan Sakura. Ia berjanji akan menjaga Sakura. Dan kurasa Neji mampu memegang kata-katanya," jelas Hyuuga Harimaka.

"Ah… dasar anak itu. Kurahap begitu. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukan nanti. Ah… mereka kan sudah dewasa," ujar Hiashi sambil sedikit terkikik geli.

~~~~0000~~~~

Beberapa saat kemudian….

Sakura tengah asik meringkuk di kamarnya. Sedikit mengingat kilasan kejadian saat di meja makan tadi. Saat ia dan Neji makan malam bersama. Sungguh hal itu sangat diluar bayangan Sakura. Seorang Neji mampu membuatnya tersipu malu. Bagaimana tidak, Neji menyuapinya. Kamisama, siapapun pasti tidak akan percaya kalau Sakura menceritakan hal ini. Manis. Sakura tersenyum geli. Tiba-tiba, lampu kamarnya mati disusul kemudian suara petir datang menggelegar. Sakura menjerit takut. Kilatan petir terus menembus jendela Sakura. Sakura menutup muka dan telinganya dengan bantal.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya dan memanggil namanya.

"Sakura!" panggil seseorang itu. Sakura melihat bayangan orang itu dan ia yakini itu Neji.

"Neji_-kun_, hiks hiks…. Aku takut." Neji langsung duduk di ranjang Sakura dan merengkuh tubuh Sakura yang tengah menangis meringkuk di ranjangnya. Memeluknya erat dan menenangkannya.

"Ssstttt…. Aku ada di sini. Jangan takut," ujar Neji sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura dan membelai rambutnya. Ketakutan Sakura mulai menurun seiring dengan semakin lembutnya tangan Neji membelai rambutnya meski suara petir dan kilatnya terus menyambangi jendela kamar Sakura, Sakura semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke badan Neji. Sungguh, Sakura sangat takut gelap dan petir.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu," ujar Neji lagi. Neji memposisikan kepala Sakura agar bersandar di dadanya dan mengambil beberapa bantal untuk menyangga tubuhnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura, dan menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti Sakura dan dirinya sendiri. Sesekali ia membisikan kata untuk menenangkan Sakura. Hingga kemudian Sakura mulai terlelap, dan Neji pun ikut terlelap dalam posisi itu.

~~~~0000~~~~

Keesokan harinya, Sakura terjaga dari tidurnya. Membuka matanya berlahan dan sedikit menguap. Silaunya sinar matahari pagi sedikit mengganggu matanya. Bau sisa hujan langsung masuk ke penciuman hidungnya, namun anehnya dirinya malah merasa hangat. 'Sangat aneh, tumben pagi ini begitu hangat' pikir Sakura. Hingga saat ia mulai menggeliat, Sakura baru menyadari sesuatu. Sakura melirik ke belakang dan menemukan Neji yang tengah menatapnya. Sakura melongo tak percaya. Jadi semalaman ia tidur dengan posisi Neji memeluknya dari belakang. Itulah sebabnya kenapa pagi ini tubuh Sakura merasa hangat. Tiba-tiba perut Sakura seakan dililingi kupu-kupu. Sakura memegang perutnya, dan anehnya ia malah menemukan tautan tangan Neji di atas perutnya. Sakura semakin merona.

Dengan segera Neji melepaskan tautan tangannya. Sakura pun langsung beranjak dan bergeser di samping Neji. Keduanya sama-sama tersipu malu. Mereka hanya berdiam diri sambil sesekali melirik kikuk satu sama lain.

"Ah.. aku mau mandi dulu, Neji_-kun_," ujar Sakura akhirnya. Mengambil handuk yang ada di samping lemari dan masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Neji.

"Aa… Sebentar lagi beberapa utusan keluargaku akan datang," ujar Neji mengingatkan Sakura. Begitu mendengar sahutan dari kamar mandi tanda bahwa calon istrinya mendengarkan apa yang tadi ia katakan, Neji lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur Sakura dan melangkah meninggalkan kamar Sakura dengan senyuman tipis terus terukir di wajahnya.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~Lapangan Konoha**

Seperti biasa setiap seminggu sekali anggota Tim tujuh berlatih di Lapangan Konoha, namun kali ini minus kehadiran anggota paling cantik, Haruno Sakura. Ah… sebenarnya yang tengah sibuk berlatih hanya Naruto dan Sai, sedangkan Kakashi_-sensei_ malah tengah bersandar di salah satu pohon dengan buku berwarna _orange _yang hampir menempel pada wajahnya.

Jurus demi jurus Naruto dan Sai keluarkan bergantian. Keringat mereka terus membasahi dahi bahkan ada yang menetes ke tanah.

"Hah hah hah, sudah Sai. Aku lelah. Kita istirahat saja," ajak Naruto disambut anggukan setuju dari Sai.

Mereka pun kemudian mencari pohon rindang untuk berteduh. Setelah menemukan pohon yang cocok, mereka pun duduk sambil meminum minuman yang telah disediakan Guru mereka.

"Ah…. Rasanya sepi tanpa Sakura -_chan_," keluh Naruto sambil beberapa kali menghembuskan nafas.

"Apa setelah menikah nanti, Neji memperbolehkan Sakura ikut berlatih dengan kita lagi?" lanjutnya. Sai seketika memandang Naruto kemudian berpikir. Kakashi yang sedari tadi fokus membaca buku _orange_ sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto dan menggerutkan keningnya tanda bahwa ia juga tengah berpikir. Tidak ada yang menyahut pertanyaan Naruto, mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Tidak terasa, besok adalah hari pernikahan, Sakura_-chan_. Ah… Sensei, kau kalah dengan Sakura_-chan_. Hahahahahaha….." ujar Naruto sedikit menyindir Kakashi. Sai yang menyadari terselip nada kelu pada kalimat Naruto hanya tersenyum miris. Dirinya pun sama halnya dengan Naruto. Tanpa merespon perkataan Naruto, Sai tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ah,,, Kakashi-_sensei¸ _Naruto, aku pergi duluan ada hal yang harus aku urus. Jaa.." pamit Sai sambil melenggang pergi menjauh dari Kakashi dan Naruto yang memandangnya heran.

"Sai kenapa yah?" tanya Kakashi pada Naruto. Naruto yang seolah tahu apa yang sekarang dirasakan Sai hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ah… aku juga pergi duluan sensei," ujar Naruto lagi sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah Kakashi yang diliputi rasa penasaan luar biasa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Kakashi entah pada siapa. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian kembali membuka buku _orange_nya.

~~~~0000~~~~

**~Gua Hutan Persembunyian**

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Juugo pada Karin sambil melirik ketua mereka yang tengah duduk termenung di pojok Gua. Karin hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kudengar, besok Konoha akan melangsungkan acara pernikahan antara Hyuuga dan Haruno" ujar Suigetsu tiba-tiba.

"Hyuuga dan Haruno? Jangan bilang kalau mereka Hyuuga Neji dan Haruno Sakura?" tanya Karin tak percaya. Suigetsu mengangguk.

"Heh… pantas saja," timpal Juugo.

"Ternyata Ketua kita tengah patah hati rupanya." Juugo sedikit mengeraskan suaranya dengan maksud menyindir Sasuke. Terang saja perkataan Juugo langsung mengundang tatapan tajam dari si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Tsk…" decih Sasuke sambil melangkah pergi. Sedangkan ketiga anak buahnya hanya terkikik geli, saat menyadari Sasuke sudah sedikit jauh, gelak tawa mereka tidak bisa tertahan lagi.

"Hahahaha"

Sementara itu di luar Gua, Sasuke tengah asik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kilasan masa lalu terus menyambangi ingatannya. Saat di mana ada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang terus mengekori langkahnya. Saat dirinya tanpa sengaja bertatapan mata dengannya, dan ingatan terakhirnya akan gadis itu saat dirinya dengan sengaja membuat gadis itu pingsan. Sedikit ada yang berdesir di hatinya saat ia mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya pada bibir gadis merah muda itu saat Festival Konoha, di mana pada saat itu ia membuat sedikit keributan.

Jujur saja dirinya sedikit rindu pada gadis merah muda itu. Bohong kalau dia selama ini tidak memikirkan gadis itu. Namun sayangnya, hatinya lebih berat untuk membalaskan dendam daripada hanya sekedar menyenangkan hatinya.

Pahit, Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Kabar pernikahan Hyuuga dan Haruno mau tak mau sedikit membuat ada sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan tanpa sadar tangan kanannya memukul batang pohon yang ada di depannya hingga roboh.

Braakkkkk …..

~~~~0000~~~~

Keesokan harinya….

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling dinantikan seluruh warga Konoha, tepatnya bagi salah satu klan ternama Konoha, Hyuuga. Ya… hari ini akan ada pesta pernikahan sang _prodigy_ Hyuuga dan anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno.

Beberapa tamu undangan tengah berkumpul di Kuil Hyuuga, terlihat di sana para pemimpin Konoha tengah berbincang dengan pemimpin desa tetangga. Ah… tidak lupa sang Kazekage dari Sunagakure dan kedua kakaknya turut serta dalam perbincangan itu.

Beberapa tamu sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan sang pengantin.

Riuh suara tepuk tangan bergema saat sesosok pria berambut coklat panjang dengan kimono warna putih melangkah masuk ke Kuil, tak lama kemudian disusul langkah gadis beryukatta warna putih dengan aksen bunga Sakura dan rambut merah mudanya digelung ke atas. Cantik, begitulah kesan seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir saat memandang sang calon pengantin wanita.

Pernikahanpun dimulai, serentetan prosesi pernikahan khas Hyuuga satu persatu dilakukan sang pengantin. Dari mulai acara penghormatan kepada lelulur, pembacaan janji suci, dan doa. Kini tibalah di penghujung acara di mana sang mempelai pria dipersilahkan untuk menikmati makanan khas Hyuuga bersama dengan mempelai wanita. Para tamu undangan pun turut dipersilakan menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan. Beberapa ada yang langsung menghampiri tempat hidangan dan ada sebagian tamu yang turut menyaksikan prosesi makan bersama sang pasangan pengantin.

Beberapa pelayan kemudian datang dengan nampan berisi makanan di tangannya. Neji dengan cekatan membantu para pelayan untuk menata masakan di mejanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. Setelah semua makanan telah dihidangkan, maka selaku mempelai wanita akan menyuapi sang mempelai pria.

Dengan hati-hati, Sakura mulai menyuapi suaminya. Riuh tepuk tangan terus menggema, mau tak mau membuat Sakura tersipu malu dan tangannya sedikit bergetar. Menyadari kegugupan istrinya. Neji dengan lembut meraih tangan istrinya yang tengah memegang sebuah sendok. Membantu tangan sang istri untuk menyentuhkan sendok itu ke mulutnya. Setelah itu ia meraih sendok bekas mulutnya, menyendokkan sedikit makanan lalu menyuapi Sakura.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat riuh tepuk tangan semakin menggema, beberapa orang bahkan berbisik-bisik menyaksikan romansa pengantin baru.

Semuanya hanyut dalam hingar bingar pesta, hingga tidak seorangpun menyadari ada sosok pria berambut raven dengan kimono warna putih tengah berdiri di salah satu pohon tinggi tak jauh dari Kuil Hyuuga, memandang kelu sang gadis merah muda yang tengah tersipu malu. Sosok pria yang berhasil membuat dua penjaga gerbang Konoha terkapar pingsan. Sosok itu adalah sang nuke nin, Uchiha Sasuke. Tangannya mengepal, tanpa ia sadari sebutir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Menghapusnya kasar, lalu mengencangkan kepalan kedua tangannya. Ah… sebenarnya tidak semua orang tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok itu, sesungguhnya sosok pria yang sekarang resmi menjadi suami sang Haruno Sakura tahu. Sangat tahu kalau sosok itu mengamati istrinya, tapi kali ini ia ingin egois. Hyuuga Sakura hanya miliknya. Dengan keegoisan yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya saat melihat sosok itu, Hyuuga Neji dengan sekali tarikan merengkuh tengkuk Sakura hingga membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

Beberapa tamu undangan turut menahan napas menantikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hening, saat Neji mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir ranum Sakura, menyesapnya berlahan, memandang sosok pria raven itu sekilas, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Melihat Sakura mulai membalas dengan gerakan bibirnya yang bergerak senada dengan gerakan bibir Neji, sosok itu dengan cepat menghilang bak ditelan angin. Neji kemudian melepaskan pangutannya. Dan mengakhirinya dengan kecupan singkat yang membuat Sakura semakin menunduk dengan wajah sangat merah. 'Hyuuga Sakura hanya milik Neji seorang' klaimnya dalam hati.

~~~~0000~~~~

TBC

Gomen, minna…

Sebelumnya author yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini meminta maaf kepada reader yang senantiasa menunggu update fic ini…

Jujur, kemarin sempet blank dan hiatus dari fandom Naruto.

Mohon maaf kalau di chapter ini sedikit cepat alurnya

Ah… semoga update fic ini masih ditunggu…..

**Kaname**

Eheum… di chapter ini lumayan banyak loh NejiSakunya…

Semoga puas….

**Desty A**

Ah…. Makin penasaran kah?

Sudah update yah

**Sakura Hanami**

Mereka sudah menikah,,,

Tapi kehidupan pernikahan mereka mungkin di chapter depan.

Tunggu yah…. Semoga author tidak terkena WB

**Rosachi, Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke, Autumn Winter Blossom, Heramardian**

Sudah update yah..

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan

**Hankira**

Terima kasih,,,

Semoga chapter ini juga menarik dan membuat reader puas…

**The Siren**

Silakan mampir lagi…

**charry blosoom, Lavender, dan ch33ry**

Sudah update…

*Review*


End file.
